Why Did You Have to Go and DIE on Me?
by sakumoto.yumi1302
Summary: Kassandra's brother had recently died when whe was thrust into the world of Hetalia. Will the countries be able to help her out of her depression? AND their world? But... What if they don't WANT her to leave? Sorry guys, awful summary, also first FanFiction. Forgive me if its total crap...
1. Chapter 1

_Fat drops of rain were pounding against the ground as the casket was slowly lowered into the soggy earth. It was the funeral of Clay Nathaniel Grayben, age 17. Near the front of the minuscule crowd of onlookers, a girl no older than 15 was wiping the gathering tears out of her eyes. _

_'This can't be happening, she told herself,' as more of the salty liquid mixed in with the wetness dripping onto her face. 'He can't be gone, he's not careless enough to do something like this!' _

_She was refusing to believe the undeniable truth. All of the evidence was right there, in front of her very eyes._

_Choking back a sob, she clutched her single memento of her brother. the ring he had never let out of his sight. Her whole heart had been filled with admiration for the boy, and sure, he had been a bit of an idiot at times, but he was like her second best friend. She thought back to all of their sleepless nights watching horror movies, playing video games and pigging out on candy. She thought of all of his teasing, about petty crushes she had once harbored and how she still slept with stuffed animals. Haunting her, it seemed, the memories kept coming, unrelentless in their task of reminding her that Clay was gone. The blonde had been so caught up with inner turmoil that she didn't even notice when she was guided away from the new gravesite and into a car._

* * *

"Come on, Kassandra, you need to eat something. It's time to get over Clay," my mother snapped at me.

Numbly, I shook my head. "How can you say that about your own son, I just don't understand how you can be such a terrible parent..."

It had been two weeks since the funeral, and I had refused almost all of the food that had been pushed in my direction. I was losing weight, and it was only going to get worse.

"Kassandra Nicole Grayben. If you don't eat this meal that your father worked so hard to make, I will personally force feed it to you, " she growled.

I sighed. "If you call 'working hard' microwaving a crap meal that tastes like cat food, then you're more messed up in the head than I thought..."

"You shall not speak to your mother that way!" I heard my so-called father call from our 'kitchen.' In actuality, it was more of a small table, a refrigerator and said microwave.

"I can do and say whatever the hell I want," I shout back, even so, it was still feeble. Still shaken up about my loss, there was hardly anything that resembled the old me, whether it be physically or mentally.

"That's it. You are going to your room this instant," the she-monster snarled, looking more like a beast with every passing second.

"Great, where I've wanted to be all day," I muttered, and made my way to the staircase. When I was finally in my room, I let out the tears that had been threatening to fall all day. "Clay…" I whispered, hoping that if I missed him enough he would come back. Sadly, I knew I was delusioning, and quickly dissmisssed the thought. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and leaned back against my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well, this is the first of the rewrites! I hope it was at least a little better than my first attempt (still pretty short...)! Anyways, I've been meaning to say this for a while. I'm impressed with all the positive feedback I've gotten on this. Thank you all so much! It means so much to me to know that you guys are still reading and enjoying (I hope! *sweatdrop*) 'Why Did You Have to Go and DIE On Me?'!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MORE CRAPPY REWRITES! :3**

**Disclaimer, I WISH I OWNED HETALIA BUT I DON'T.**

* * *

When I woke up sometime later, I had a HUGE crik in my neck. After I dealt with THAT little problem, I realized there was a bigger one at hand. I had no idea where I was. Last time I checked, my room was not a home to a forest. I face palmed, and sighed, "Well, FUCK. This is just wonderful..."

I removed my hand from my face, and set off to find out how I could get back to my house with my awful mother, father and depressed life. But... I could just hang out here and hope that the police never find me. I pondered my choices, and decided that I was gonna find some human life other than myself.

Okay, so maybe running around like an idiot and crashing into just about every tree wasn't my best idea, but I did find something. If you can call something an Italian man who screams 'pasta' in your ear nonstop. I found him in a box of tomatoes, and when I asked him why he was there, he said that that was how he met his best friend. Don't know about anyone else, but I find that just a tad questionable.

"So, you said your best friend is 'Germany' and that you are 'Italy..."

"Ve! Yes, that is right!" He continued on smiling, and with his closed eyes, I wondered how he didn't trip.

"Yeah, likely story... You can't BE a country!"

"Yes you can, I AM!"

For the second time, I face-palmed. "Listen, just give me directions to this 'Germany' person's house."

"Okey-dokey! Just follow me!"

It took a lot of willpower from me not to punch him in th face. Sure, he was adorable, but he was also really annoying. I clenched my teeth, and kept my eyes trained on the back of his blue outfit.

~~~ Sometime Later~~~

"Can you explain to me exactly WHY we are in a ditch, Mr Italian-man?!"

~~~WRONG TIME-SKIP!~~~

After getting lost about 5 different times, we finally made it to a house. My traveling companion wasted no time waltzing in, and called out, "Doitsu, doitsu! There's someone here who wants to see you!"

"If it's Prussia, send him away, I am busy," I heard a voice reply.

"No! It's a girl! A very pretty one too!"

"Fine, I'm coming."

There was a little bit of a clamour, but within a few seconds, there was a man with piecing blue eyes and slicked-back blonde hair standing in front of me.

"So, you're this 'Germany' that this," I gestured to the man beside me, "won't shut up about. Now then, you seem to have more of a brain than he does, so can you please tell me where I am and how it's possibleo be a country?"

He sighed. "Yes, Italy is a handful... I am Germany, just as you presumed. You are on the planet Earth, and yes, it is possible to be a country. The personification of one, at least."

"So you guys are personifications?" At this, the other blonde in the room nodded.

I flipped a table that I found lying around in the endless pit of my mind. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that CRAP?!"

"Yes. If it makes you more comfortable, my human name is Ludwig Beilshcmidt and that is Feliciano Vargas."

"Alright, FINE. I'll pretend like I believe you, Ludwig. You told me I was on Earth, but then why did I wake up in a forest when I went to sleep in my room?"

He did not, however, have an answer to this. "I do not know. If I take you to the World Meeting, however, some of the others may have a clue..." I let him ponder in silence. For a little while. "Okay, so I'm going to this 'World Meeting.' When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**God, I suck at rewrites. I did pretty much NOTHING on this. ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I got bored… Again… I was reading some other FanFics, (mainly by esmeralda kitty cat, she's awesome, btw) the whole time thinking, 'I should update in case anyone else is bored and decides to look at this.' And because of that, I AM! I wrote this listening to Edward Elric Yo by Faulerro, so it's probably going to be pretty whacked up. Hopefully it'll be longer than the others… They were really short. Yeah… R&R! Please?  
Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia… *sadface***

_thoughts_

"Remind me why I'm doing this again," I huffed; I was _not _looking forward to this 'World Meeting.'

"Because you want to find out how you got here," Ludwig sighed, he had been explaining this to me all morning.

"Ve! Let's go get some pasta," Feli shouted, oblivious to the murderous aura I was emitting.

I turned to the German beside me. "Do you have to put up with this all day, everyday?"

"Sadly, yes."

I snorted. "Sucks to be you, then."

He growled, but instead of punching me like I thought he would, he just said, "Let's just get to the conference."

As soon as we walked through the door, we- Feli, Ludwig, an I- were bombarded by numerous individuals.

"Hey West! Are you happy to see the awesome me again? Kesesesesese…."

"Fratello! Why are you still with the idiota Potato Bastard?!"

"Onhonhonhonhonhon! Who is _this _fine young lady?"

There were many other voices, and they all merged to become a single cacophony of noise. Eventually, I couldn't take it any more.

"GAH! WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!"

In return for my little outburst, I got silence and stares. Lots of them, but mainly from a man with blonde, long-ish hair and a smirk. He was dresses in an outlandish colorful outfit that was painful even to look at.

"Yeah, yeah, stare all you want, I don't perform tricks. My name is Kassandra Nicole Grayben, and I don't know how or why I got here. The only reason I came to this meeting is so I can figure that out, and trust me, I'm gonna need help. Any volunteers?"

One of the many gawkers stepped forward. He had startling green eyes and messy dirty-blond hair. His main defining feature, however, was his eyebrows. They were huge, bushy things, I almost thought they were squirrels.

"I am England-" I cut him off.

"One thing you should know about me: I don't believe you guys are countries. Not gonna happen, its impossible! If you would, use your 'human name'," I used finger-quotations around 'human name'.

The man sighed. "Fine, I am _Arthur Kirkland_," he tried, with a thick English accent, "And I am the person most likely to be able to help you out of these bloody coots. I have vast knowledge of magic, and it's likely that you were transported to our dimension through the use of magic."

I snorted, my purple eyes flashing. "Yeah right. If you think I'll fall for magic as well, you're wrong, dude, just wrong."

After I had finished my 'speech', a teen in a bomber jacket raced up to me.

"Hey, what's up, bro?! I'm Amer- I mean, I'm Alfred Jones! I totally agree with you about Iggy's magic! It's a load of crap. I can help you figure this out!"

"One, I'm a girl. Two, I doubt you can sit still for longer than 20 seconds, so I don't know HOW you'll be able to help me."

The Englishman spoke up again. "Al, she is exactly right! Your hyperactivity will only make things worse!"

"Hey! I'm not hyperactive! I'm just constantly on a sugar high!" For some reason, this crazy American reminded me of Clay, a lot. _Clay… Why did you leave me all alone? _ I had tilted my face downwards, and my bangs covered most of it. As the glistening tears slowly worked their way slowly down my cheeks, I let the two so-called 'nations' continue arguing. Surprisingly, someone noticed my tears. I thought I had been pretty discreet about it until I felt a gloved hand tilt my chin upwards.

My eyes were forced to look into deep brown ones that were on the face of an Asian-looking man with jet black hair. "Ohayo, Kassandra. I am Kiku Honda. Why are you crying," he asked, with sympathy written all over his gaze.

"What's it matter to you?!"

"I am only trying to help. But if you do not wish to tell me that is fine."

"Good, because I WON'T tell you!"

The sketchy blonde from earlier somehow appeared next to us and creepily said, "Onhonhonhonhon… Come now Japan, what did you say to make her cry?"

"SHUT UP, YOU! He's actually being very nice!"

"Ah, I see now, mademoiselle. Allow me to introduce myself. Francis Bonnefoy, at your service," with this he whipped out a rose from who knows where and shoved it into my face.

"Gee thanks. Your 'service' is not required, so I suggest you get the hell out of my face."

"Come now, there's no need to be so mean!"

Kiku gripped his fists tightly together. "Didn't you hear her the first time? She said to go away."

"Ugh, fine then." The annoying Frenchie FINALLY left after that.

"Um, thanks… You didn't have to do that you know…."

"Yes, but I wanted to."

"Alright then… Now then, time to figure out how to get these two to shut up…"

**Hai! I wrote a lot, my hands are tired, but now I can answer Reviews! Real fast though, I don't know how updating will be after break, pretty much whenever I get the chance. Sorry… L**

**NinnaNanna- Thank you so much! And I read your bio, I can definitely help you with some ideas for Fics.**

**DishonestLlama1- Thanks a bunch! I love hearing what people think of this!**

**TheAmericanNinja- I love Italy so much, just some times he annoys the living hell out of me… *sweatdrop* Sorry for making you wait for a while to see the World Meeting! I swear, I started this morning, but I had to do stuff… And more stuff… Yeah…**

**Well then, now that that's settled, HURRY UP FANFICTION, I WANNA PM SOME PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! IT'S A DOUBLE UPDATE DAY! Except for the fact that it's almost midnight… Oh well… I'm gonna thank you peoples in the beginning this time instead of at the end before I forget. Just like I forgot how to use my typing skills… DAMMIT!**

**DishonestLlama1- YAY! Thanks for sticking with my story and enjoying it! **

**The Kazekage of Suna- Thank you so much for trying my story when you're not a huge Hetalia fan. If you have questions and you are REALLY CONFUSED, just PM me, I'll explain as best as I can! It made me really happy to know that you like my story already when there's not much of a plot yet.**

**So, one of my friends read this, and she said she saw a 'thing' happening with Japan and Kass. If you support this, PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS! Because I'm too lazy to set up a poll. OR, if you don't want those two, send me a diff. pairing and I'll figure it out. **

_thoughts_

The 'argument' had now turned into a fistfight. The others standing around seemed to take no notice, as if this were normal for them. Yay me, I get to get em' to stop…

"Yoo-hoo! Boys!" When neither looked up, I frowned. They DID NOT just ignore me. This shit was about to get REAL crazy. I marched overto the brawling men and I gestured for Kiku to follow me.  
"You get the Brit, I've got the American." I roughly grabbed the collar of the aviator jacket and began to drag him away.

_Damn, he's HEAVY. What does he EAT?! _Judging from the smell of fake beef and grease, it was safe to assume he had a thing for fast-food burgers. Yuck… **(Ah, who the hell am I kidding? I LOVE burgers! BURGER-BITCHES FTW!)**

Once I had dragged him a safe distance away, I saw that the Japanese dude had gotten Arthur under control. I made my way to the front of the room, and took in the situation. Once again, I was forced to raise my voice to be heard over the now-socializing 'countries.'

"HEY! I'M NOT GONNA TOLERATE YOU GUYS FIGHTING! IS THAT CLEAR?!" I saw two scared heads nod at me from opposite sides of the white plaster. "Look, I don't wanna get cross with you guys, I just want to know what's going on. I only have two volunteers as of now, Arthur and Alfred, and I'm going to need more. Once again, who all will help me?" I was glaring daggers around the room, daring anyone to question me or refuse. Within about 0.82452847 seconds, the whole room had moved forwards a step.

I grinned a sadistic grin and said, "Good. That's what I thought. Now, I am going to interview all of you, and see what you may be able to do. Any questions?"

**Yeah, yeah, don't hurt me. I know, its probably shorter than the first chapter… But, as I said, its almost midnight, and I need to read some thick-ass books before school starts back up. Yay…. If you fell like R&Ring, please do, you have no idea how happy it makes me. Also, if I get a request for the first interviewed country, I shall make it happen. First come, first served. Anywho, those books aren't going to read themselves… *sigh* Bye, then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLY SHIT, GUYS. Sorry for freaking out over here, and all, BUT I HAVE 11 REVIEWS. O.O How is that even POSSIBLE? It makes me feel all SPESHUL and stuff! Other news… Yesterday I went and saw the Hobbit, and I was almost certain that the animal-guy was HIGH. Apparently, he wasn't… OH! I also played Slender with my friend. We've been trying to play it for about 2 weeks, and we finally got the chance. Lemme tell ya one thing, THAT SHIT IS FUCKED UP. I only got, oh, ZERO PAGES. YAY! Anyways, replies and stuff!**

**The Kazekage of Suna- Wow… College prep… Would you believe me if I told you I'm only in middle school? Even still, hell nights is true. VERY MUCH SO. I hate middle school…**

**TheAmericanNinja- RHYMING IS FUN! I like OCs that have tempers… Makes the story more interesting. Oh, and trust me, you can stay in my hair all you want. I'm constantly checking my email for Reviews, so the more the merrier!**

**By the by, I'm only going to do one or two interviews a chapter, I want to make the interviews fun! If I'm only using a couple paragraphs, they don't get much time to express themselves. These are also going to be mostly dialogue.**

**_Thoughts_**

INTERVIEW # 1: Feliks Lukasiewicz (Poland)

Why I decided to start with the person in the room most likely to be gay, I have NO IDEA.

"So, your name?'

"Like, it's totally Feliks!"

"Um… Okay then. Next question: What do you do in your free-time?" I asked, making a note on my clipboard that magically appeared somehow.

"Well, like, I'm usually styling my hair, or painting my nails, or totally giving all my best girlfriends makeovers!," he squealed. Yes, HE. "Oh, but don't ever forget SHOPPING!"

I sighed. This was going to be difficult… "What are your strengths?"

"Definitely my fashion sense!"

"Weaknesses?" The man sitting across the table visibly paled.

"Oh, um, like, my weaknesses… I-I… I can't let anything happen to Toris… I would totally never forgive myself…"

I blinked. Something as simple as the word 'weakness' got the strange man to stop acting like a girl. Mostly… "That's so sweet," I smiled, "Moving right along, describe yourself."

Feliks relaxed almost instantly and answered, "I am definitely the most fabulous country out of all the others," I stiffened slightly at 'countries', but I said nothing. "I have the best fashion and style, I don't care what Franny told you. I mean, have you SEEN how awful his clothes are?! Anyway, like, I guess I'm a tad shy sometimes, but that's like, not often. I am BEAUTIFUL and all that junk, I know. I love to shop, and I look terrible without my makeup on."

"Mmmhmm… What do you personally think you can do to help?" I was writing more notes on my clipboard, mainly about his description. It was quite… Interesting…

"Oh, that's easy! I can make sure you guys like, look totally pretty when you all are researching and stuff!"

"'Kay. Thank you, Feliks, this info is very useful. You're done. Go ahead and tell someone else to come and sit down." He waltzed out of my sight, and soon another person was seated in front of me.

"Hey, what your name?"

**Weren't expecting Poland first, were ya? Ah… I love him, no idea why. Probably because of how everyone assumes he's gay… WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE THE NEXT INTERVIEIW?! I had to pick by myself for this one… I guess if no one says anything, I'll just pick again… L Today is awesome. No one is bothering me at all, I'm LOVING it. Just like Spain loves Roma! I love me some Spamano… I'll quit boring you, I'm still not done with my stupid books… BAI!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelies! I've got to say, I do believe my audience is growing! To anyone out there reading anonymously or not reviewing, thank you so much for taking the time to click on this. So, Review time! **

**betsybugaboo- I LOVE SUFIN! I'll try my best to put some in here!**

**DishonestLlama1- Yay! My story is interesting! FUCK YEAH!**

**MistyLuck- OMG YAY! NEW READER! I'm beginning to wonder what you are like on sugar-high... Other than that, I'm glad you find this funny, I personally thought it was a failed attempt... **

**TheAmericanNinja- I love Feliks so much! He's just so hilarious! THANK YOU, for someone finally reacting to my KassXJapan notice!**

**I can't believe how blown up my email was with PMs, Reviews, Alerts, it was just awesome. My only problem I encountered was... i got multiple requests fir an interview. One of my personal friends requested America, TheAmericanNinja requested Romano, and MistyLuck requested Sweden. I decided to go with the character I know best: Romano. Sorry guys! I'll work on the others in the next few chapters. Without further ado, I present to you the 6th chapter of 'Why Did You Have to Go and DIE on Me?' !**

INTERVIEW #2: Lovino Vargas (South Italy, Romano)

"Hey, what's your name?"

I heard a snort, and I glared at the man. "Need Irepeat myself?" I asked icily.

"U-um, n-no... My fucking name is Lovino Vargas," he gulped.

"_Thank _you. Now then, what do you do in your free time?"

"None of your fucking business, bitch!" he snarled.

I tensed. That little bastard DID NOT just call me a bitch. it was ON.

"Did I just hear you correctly? DID I?! You listen to me, you little douch-face, I'M the one in charge right now! You WILL listen to me as long as I'm here! Got it?" Sometime during my insult, I had stood up and slammed my hands on the table.

Lovino mimicked my movements and snarled, "Listen, BITCH, I am in charge of myself, i take orders from NO ONE!" When he called me a butch AGAIN, that was IT. i launched myself across the table and tacked him to the floor, scratching and punching all the while. I was mainly clawing at his face, and I ended up yanking his sticking-up curl as hard as I could.

"CHIGI!"

I stopped pulling and stared. Did he just... Squeal? I smirked to myself as I thought of something.

"Hmm, what's this I've discovered? Listen, if you promise to be a good little Italian, I won't pull it again. Okay?"

"Fine, fucking FINE, just, just d-don't touch my curl!"

I hopped off of the squirming crybaby and walked back to my chair. He stood up, and decided to be a good boy and answer my question.

"I'm usually at Toni's house, he barely lets me LEAVE... Most if the time, I help him harvest tomatoes and then I eat most of the ones we bring in."

I nodded, and took some notes. "What are your strengths?"

"My strengths would be insulting that fucking Potato Bastard and cramming as many tomatoes down my throat as I can."

"What about weaknesses?"

"I think you fucking know," he grumbled.

"Yeah, I do. It's your curl!"

"SHUT UP!"

"nope. What do you think you could do to help me?"

"Gah, this is all so stupid... I could probably cook for you to keep you energized."

"Thank you, you're done. Was that really so hard?"

"... No." With that, he walked out of the door. I could only hope that my next interview would be easier to handle than this one.

**Ah, I love me some violence... As well as seeing Roma say Chigi... I typed this on my phone, and my autocorrect is retarded. If there are any stupid mistakes, sorry. I hate my phone... I'll update Ethernet next time I get a chance, but I don't know how soon thatll be with school. Till next time, my friends! PEACE OUT, BITCHES.**


	7. Chapter 7

**BLAAARRRG. I don't know about you guys, but first day back, SUCKED. Well... Except for orchestra. That was interesting. Our teacher was talking about these candies, a nut with peanut butter in it, so to make sure we understood, he decided to give us a visual of this completely non-relevant piece if candy. He made a circle with his thumb and index finger to represent the nut, and his other index finger as the 'shot' of peanut butter. Of course, he puts the peanut butter in the nut, and the whole class CRACKED UP. WE WERE LAUGHING OUR FUCKING ASSES OFF! Anywho, this chapter is dedicated to The Kazekage of Suna, because I COMPLETELY missed her review. :( So, I decided to make it up to her and make some time to update quickly. Thank her for a new chapter, not me. So... REVIEWS AND SHIT!**

**MistyLuck- CHIGI! I love Roma... *coughyesyouareexactlyrightab outtsunderecough***

**elysenjazz- AMERICA! One thing you should know about him: He is constantly eating burgers. I just haven't added them in. BUT, they will be in his interview**

**DishonestLlama1- I'll get Feli in soon, don't worry! I just have a few other requests, gonna try and get them done in the order they were asked**

**Sandfang22- I honestly tried to model Kass after myself, it makes OCs SO much easier. I guess that means you would probably like me!**

INTERVIEW #3: Alfred Jones (America)

As the newcomer walked in, I heard the sound of a person chewing. I looked up, and promptly face-palmed.

It was Alfred. Eating a burger. LOUDLY.

"I would normally ask 'what's your name?', but because I know you, I don't need it," I sighed.

"THEN LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!"

I gripped my ears tightly and shouted, "DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD?!"

"Oh, nah. I'm just awesome at yelling," he munched.

"Thank you, VERY much. Now then, first question: what do you do in your free time?"

He laughed his 'hero laugh' and replied, "That's EASY! I GO TO MCDONALD'S!"

My hands found themselves on my ears again. "Alfred. EARS. They exist," I hissed.

"Sorry..."

"Just... Don't do it anymore. Please. Next question... What are your strengths?"

"I'm the hero! DUH."

"What about weaknesses?"

"I have none, because I'M THE HERO!"

Once he screamed again, that was IT. "Get out."

"But... Why?"

"YOU ARE TOO FREAKIN' LOUD! I think you made my eardrums explode! GET OUT!" I pointed to the door.

"But-"

"I SAID, go!"

He looked pretty crestfallen, but he left, nonetheless.

"Thank geez..."

**Yeah... It's a shortie... Sorry 'bout that. I'm kinda cramming some homework that I forgot about and it's due tomorrow. Tutoring... Yay... On other topics, WHAT THE HELL I HAVE OVER 20 REVIEWS. HOLY SHIT. Now back to confusing math problems. I had my fun, but now it's done... (OMG THAT RYMES!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**ITS SATURDAY! Oh, glorious, glorious sleep, how I love you so... This chapter is for MistyLuck, she (he? Not positive, sorry) requested this character. I don't know if I portrayed him well, I tried. Rev views are gonna be at the end this time just so you know. And, I just realized I haven't been doing the disclaimer. Whoops... PRUSSIA, GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND DO THE FUCKING DISCLAIMER!**

**Prussia: FUCK YOU MAN! *sigh* 1302 doesn't own Hetalia. if she did, we would all be dead. **

**HEY! YOU CALLED ME A PRISONER PERSON!**

**Prussis: Kesesesesesesesesese!**

INTERVIEW #4: Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden)

When the newcomer entered the room, nothing but an amazing sight is what he most likely saw.

Me, smashing my head onto the surface of the table, gripping my pounding ears.

I was also screaming. "STUPID ALFRED WITH HIS STUPID VOICE HAD TO GO AND BUST MY STUPID EARDRUMS!"

When I actually NOTICED the guy, I was expecting him to try to send me to a mental hospital.

He just STARED.

With him standing still with about as much expression as a brick, I took some time to look at his features. He was very tall, and had a muscular build. The man was wearing a navy blue uniform with a black shirt underneath, complete with black gloves and boots. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes as well. Honestly, to me, he looked like a slightly taller version of Ludwig plus glasses.

"Sorry about that... Heh heh, last interview didn't go so well..."

Still, he stared. "Do you maybe wanna sit down, so we can get this thing rolling?" I asked, slightly confused at his behavior.

Still silent, he moved to the chair and sat.

"Okay then, I'm just gonna ask you some questions. First one, what's your name?"

"M' n'm' 's B'rw'ld." (My name is Berwald)

This time, I stared. "Do you have a speaking disorder?"

He stared back.

I kept staring.

He kept staring.

"Okay then, onto the next question!" I quit staring, mainly because he was scaring the living shit outta me. "What do you do in your free time?"

He was still staring.

"ANSWER the question!"

He sighed. "'M 's'll' sp'nd'ng t'm' w'th m' w'f', T'n', 'nd m'k'ng f'rn't'r'." (I'm usually spending time with my wife, Tino, and making furniture.)

"Isn't Tino a dude?"

"H's m' w'f'." (He's my wife.)

I stared. But... I quit. I knew it was pointless to try to win that battle. "Okay then..." By now I was immensely freaked out. "What are your strengths?"

He started to stare.

"Don't you go and start another staring contest! I will find a way to beat your ass if you do!"

"'M str'ng. ' N'c' t'k 't s'v'n c'ntr's w'th T'n'." (I'm strong. Once took out 7 countries with Tino)

"And weaknesses?"

Staring... At me... Again...

"Fine, don't tell me your weakness... Describe yourself, please."

He still didn't break his eye contact.

"FUCKING DO IT!"

"N'. 'M sh'. D'n't w'nt t' t'lk 'b't m's'lf." (No. I'm shy. Don't want to talk about myself.)

I blinked. That was... Unexpected.

"AWW! That's so CUTE! You look all big and scary, but your shy, it's ADORABLE!" I fangirled all over him.

"Can you just answer maybe one more question for me?"

He looked down, most likely due to my strangeness, and gave a slight nod.

"Okay, what do you think you could do to help me get home?"

"C'n k'p n'm's th't m'ght sh'w 'p fr'm h'rt'ng r's'r'ch'rs." (Can keep enemies that might show up from hurting researchers)

"Thank you so much, Berwald! Now, go be with your wife!" I beamed, and added to myself, "who is a dude..."

He gave a small smile, and walked off.

_He's sweet once you know him..._

**So, that was my way of expressing Sweden's awkwardness. STARING. Anyways... REVIEWS!**

**DishonestLlama1- ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA SHALL INVADE YOUR VITAL REGIONS! Or, well... This Fic...**

**elysenjazz- OMG, BURGERS! I don't like McDonald's that much either... Red Robin is BETTER.**

**The Kazekage of Suna- I try! I'm definitely not the best though... I mostly write when I get some inspiration, I have a stange idea, or I'm bored. But, YAY! Apparently I'm DEDICATED!**

**TheAmericanNinja- CHIGI! I HATE math. I had a test yesterday... Got a C... Nice, brain, NICE. CRAY-CRAY WRITING IS FUN, DUDE!**

**Mazgrl98- I update pretty frequently, so hopefully you won't ever have to wait very long! I really hope I learned at least SOMETHING** **from the** **countless Fics I read during that year...**

**Gaaralover2247- Go against yourself as much as you want! I enjoy hearing what people think about my writing! And, since you were epic and mentioned it in every review, IM AWESOME! Nah, not me, YOU are.**

**So, that's all for this chapter. PRUSSIA GET BACK HERE!**

**Prussia: DAMN IT, she found me! **

**Is someone trying to run away from me? *creepy smirk***

**Prussia: n-no...**

**THEN TELL THE READERS GOOD BYE!**

**Prussia: ACK! Fine! GOOD BYE READERS. Now please come save me from that- that, THING!**

**I AM NOT A THING!**

**Prussia: Keep telling that to yourself.**


	9. Chapter 9

***quietly sobbing* Oh… Hey guys… Why am I crying, do you ask? I HAVE TO GO TO THE FUCKING ORTHODONTIST ON TUESDAY. I have to get braces. FOR THE SECOND TIME. I had them in 3-4 grade, why torture me again?! I mean… I'm not getting them Tuesday, but its gonna be soon! I'MMA DIEEEEEEE! Anyway, sobfest over, I'm done boring you with my personal life. I have decided that I'm not going to do ALL of the countries' interviews, that would take FOREVER, there are like, what, close to 200 countries? I also need some more interview requests, if you wanna be SUPER-SPECIAL-AWESOME and leave that in a review, that would be great. I only have two to do, including this one… I'm going back to reviews in the beginning, I didn't like them at the end. **

**Gaaralover2247- YAY! SOMEONE THINKS I'M NICE! I'm super happy you love this, makes me feel good about my writing!**

**DishonestLlama1- I'm noticing a pattern… Lots of people are saying this is awesome… I CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE EITHER! Sometimes I reread my chapters, and when I get to the end, I'm life, "WTF, person, PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER! Oh wait… That's me…"**

**elysenjazz- You should try some dubs, too! Hetalia is the only series I like dubbed, the accents are FUNNY. And thanks for helping me out with that little problem, it means a lot.**

**TheAmericanNinja- O.O …SWEDEN IS FREAKIN ADORABLE! YAY, I HAVE A SWEDEN-BUDDY!**

**America! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE.**

**America- Whaaa?**

**Don't make me sick Iggy on you! DO THE FRIGGIN' DISCLAIMER!**

**America- OKAY DUDE! 1302 DOESN'T OWN-**

**Nevermind. Shut the fuck up.**

**America- But… Why?**

**Because I'm just like Kass, and you are too loud. As he was saying, I don't own Hetalia or anything else I may mention, such as Pokemon, Banana Phones, the word 'ass', the color purple, you catch my drift.**

My thoughts of how adorable Berwald was were interrupted by an annoying Italian.

"Ve! I want to have an interview! Pick me, pick me!"

I sighed, and pulled a Pokeball from out of nowhere and shouted, "PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!"

The ball hit Feli in the head, and being the crybaby he is, wept, "Why didn't you pick me?"

"Because you're annoying. Now then, I get to interview you… Oh, joy…"

"Okay!"

"Mmkay, I know your name, so, what do you do in your free time?"

"I make pasta for Doitsu! I also spend time with my fratello when I see him! And Nihon and me end up having to train with Doitsu!"

"Real fast input: your brother is a douche-face. Just my personal opinion," he frowned slightly at the insult to his brother, but still, being the lovable, nice person he was, he remained happy. "Next question, what are your strengths?"

"Waving white flags!"

"Umm… you do that. Weaknesses?"

"I can't do anything right, so I'm usually without a job. But Ludwig lets me stay with him!"

I was taken aback. The German had seemed fairly cold, I would have never guessed he would do something like that for Feli.

"That's sweet of him… And… Describe yourself."

"I like pasta and pizza!"

"Do you wanna be any more descriptive?" His description had been pitiful; it told me nothing about him.

"Well, once I made a promise to my friend Holy Rome," I cringed, "that when he came home from the war we would see each other again. I'm still waiting… I was a maid in Roderick's house when we pinky-swore! I also made a sand castle shaped like pasta when I was stuck on an island with the other Axis! And another time-"

I continued to listen to the kid as he told pretty much his life story, about his grandpa, friends, World Meetings, and many other things. To be honest, his whole 'speech' surprised me, apparently he was pushed around a lot as a child, and it was amazing that he turned into the cheerful guy he was today.

"Wow, Feli, you really went into depth that time! That's great! I just have one last question, what can you do to help me?"

"You can push me around, and I'll disappoint you!" he said cheerfully.

"Okay, you're done," I laughed. He really was a fun person of you could get past the annoying outer shell.

I was enjoying meeting new people, and I found myself hoping they liked me. It was a new feeling, I had always been a girl who didn't give a shit what others thought of me. I smiled the first genuine smile I had found for a long time, and decided that it felt nice.

_I'm gonna smile more, from now on…_

**So yeah… My interviews are now down to one certain character. I'm gonna go figure out how to set up a poll now… the whole while FREAKING THE FUCK OUT about my face that with soon be full of metal… The poll is going to be for how many more interviews there'll be, so check my profile for that! Now then… Code MENT and figuring stuff out… Sound like a normal night foe me! GOOD BYE, AWESOME READERS, GOOD BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLY SON OF A FUCK I AM IN MY 10TH CHAPTER. On other news... WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK I HAVE OVER 40 REVIEWS. I love you guys... You make me feel good about my writing... On other OTHER news, I have to get braces in 2 weeks... TWO. FUCKING. WEEKS! Now then... REVIEWS!**

**Gaaralover2247- OMG I LOVE IT TOO! I'm super glad you are enjoying this so much! **

**Mazgrl98- I wish I could speak French... After all... It IS the language of l'amour...**

**DishonestLlama1- PRUSSIA IS AWESOME. He is awesome because... HE'S AWESOME.**

**elysenjazz- Yep! It's actually just her true colors showing through. She's a happy, crazy, violent person!**

**MistyLuck- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME PERMISSION TO USE YOUR IDEA!**

**TheAmericanNinja- GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL, POKEMON!**

**Oh, and by the waY, from this chapter on, it's going to be 'organized chaos' and this ****was suggested to me but MistyLuck.**

I saw a head peek out from the doorway and whisper, "Is Ameri- I mean, Alfred in here?"

I raised a questioning eyebrow. "No. I interviewed him a while ago. Why?"

He sighed in relief and I saw none other than Arthur step out. "Thank the Queen..."

"Um, hello? I'm RIGHT HERE and you, mister, are in need of an interview."

"G-gah! Alright, alright, I'm coming." He proceeded to sit down and look at me expectantly.

I looked back at him. "Huh? Oh yeah... I have to ask you stuff and all that shit..."

He glared. "Yes, yes you do."

"DON'T YOU GET SMART WOTH ME, BUSHY-BROWS!"

"Bushy-Brows? I do not have 'Bushy-Brows!'"

I snorted. "You ever looked in a mirror?"

"YES."

"No you haven't."

He shook his head in agreement. "No, I haven't..." His head drooped.

"See?! I KNOW ALL, I AN THE MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" I coughed. "Stupid throat... Anyway... I need to interview you."

The Brit stared at me, for a LONG time. "... Yeah..."

"OKAY THEN! What do you do during your free time?"

He stared for a few more seconds before saying, "I like drinking tea and eating scones, I enjoy needlework as well."

"So... You're a GUY who does stuff that batty old ladies normally do?" (**No offense to ANYONE who sews, knits, etc., it just sounded like something she would say.)**

"It is perfectly manly! It requires intense concen-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, bored now."

"You rude little bast-"

"What are your strengths?"

I asked cheerfully, pretending I didn't just cut him off.

He growled. "I'll excuse your rudeness. My strengths are the fact that I am a part if one of the most successful nations in the world. I am also an excellent chef."

"If I've heard any truth from eavesdropping, you are the WORST cook that the world has EVER seen. Any weaknesses?"

I could tell he was irritated. It not made me want to annoy him even more. "Urg... Alfred. We may act like we hate each other, but I DID raise him, he feels like my responsibility."

I cooed. "AWWW! Bromance!"

I was quickly silenced by a none-too-subtle glare. "I WAS FUCKING KIDDING! Geez, learn to take a joke... And now, what do you personally think you could do to help me?"

"Well, if you care to witness firsthand my amazing cooking skills-"

"NO, Arthur. I'm not eating you food."

"Fine then. Your loss."

**I am SO SORRY that this took so long to update! I tried to put it up, but my computer wouldn't load AT ALL. Well, bye guys, I'll try to get the next interview up soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**GUESS WHAT GUYS?! It's my birthday! I'm gonna try to make this chapter SPECIAL because of that! I hope you'll like it… Anyways, do you remember how I said that this was going to be connected? This chapter is going to connect with Iggy's, SOMEHOW(?)… Reviews for readers!**

**Fiora Elric- ORCHESTRA! I play the cello, you? And Poland is EPIC. I love him!**

**Gaaralover2247- Hope I didn't make anyone go crazy this time… But the awesome thing, is definitely YOU. Because you're awesome like that.**

**elysenjazz- Why can't you think straight? Insomnia? I mean… That's my problem… But either way, I hope you get better! **

** Ooh, guess what ELSE! I forgot to do the disclaimer… Again, WHOOPS. I've had an obsession with Russia recently, so… GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE CORNER RUSSIA! IT'S NOT ****_MY _****FAULT THAT CHINA WON'T BECOME ONE WITH YOU!**

**Russia: *sniff* Okay… **

**Okay, so, SAY THE DISCLAIMER TO THE READERS!**

**Russia: 1302 does not own Hetalia or anything else she mentions. Now then, become one with Mother Russia, da?**

**STOP FREAKING THEM OUT!**

No sooner had I saved myself from food poisoning by Arthur that a small Asian man with a ponytail walked into the room.

"_Aiyaa! _Arthur, I have been looking all over for you! Alfred wants to round up the Allies, said it was something important."

I have to admit, I was pretty shocked. Having a really young-looking guy come in and shout at Arthur, who looked like a GROWN MAN, was pretty weird.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but YOU get to stay He can go, but I need to interview you. NOW."

I guess he hadn't noticed me until I called him out, and I kind of regretted it.

"You look adorable, aru!" He promptly began to fangirl- I mean… Fan_boy_- all over me. LITERALLY.

I looked at my clothes, in all honesty, it was black Converse with black jeans and a Hello Kitty shirt.

"Um, thanks for the compliment, but can you PLEASE stop touching me?"

He frowned. "But… Your shirt looks like Shinatty-_chan_…"

"Who… THE HELL… Is Shinatty-_chan_?"

As the small man and I argued, Iggy took the chance to leave.

ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER….

"Alright, so Hello Kitty is the feminine version of Shinatty without a mouth. Is that good, are we good?"

"Yes, aru, "he agreed. "By the way, I'm Yao."

"I'm Kassandra! But, you probably knew that already… Wait, what did you actually come here for?"

He thought for a moment. "AH! I came to bring Arthur with me to the rest of the Allies, _aiyaa!_"

I looked around. "Well, he's gone. That reminds me… I haven't given you an interview. While you're here, wanna just go ahead and do it?"

"Yes, that is fine, aru."

"GOOD! I hope you know I would have forced you even if you had said no. Anyways… Wha tdo you do in your free time?"

"I'm usually playing with Panda!" With this, a panda randomly showed up in his arms. I decided to ignore this little piece of information.

"'Kay. Describe yourself."

"I'm the oldest thing you will probably ever see. I'm over 4,000 years old, aru."

I stared. "Holy shit… Either way, continue," I said, shaking off the shocking piece of information.

"I am the one who raised Kiku, and most people HAVE noticed you have taken a liking to him, and I do have to admit, I was aiming to make him a mini-version of me, aru. But, he has become quite admirable with his own ways and ideas.

I blushed slightly at the mention of the Japanese man. Was it really that obvious I had found him to be a nice person?

"My boss is a dragon, I have been mistaken for a girl, " he cringed, "and I'm the oldest of all of us here. Is that good enough, aru?"

"Yep, that's good," I replied, my blush now under control. "What are your strengths and weaknesses?"

"My strengths are drawing humans and making vacation spots, mainly ChinaTowns. I have a… SLIGHT weakness to cute things, _aiyaa."_

"Awe! Last question, what do you think you can do to help me?"

"Hmm… I can probably help providing information, given my age."

"Thank ya, Yao. You're done. You can get back to the Allies now!" I had pieced together enough information to know that the 'Allies' was referring to the Allied Powers. _Stupid crazy people believing that they're countries and all that junk…_

**Pretty short, I know, but we're going to Outback soon, so I kinda had to squeeze this in. I figured I owed it to ya. Ooh, and before I forget, one of my FAVORITE PEOPLE EVER has recently started their first Fic, and I really like it! Go check it out, if you get the chance. It's called The Countries and their Slave and it's by TheAmericanNinja. BYE GUYS! Have an awesome Prussia-worthy night/weekend!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I GOT BEATS! I'm super excited about that. THEY ARE FUCKING AWESOME. They're even purple, my 2****nd**** favorite color! But anyways… Did you guys like the way that the interviews connected? I also have quite a few requests, but as soon as I finish them, I'm going to move on to the actual plot. This is just basically giving you guys an idea of how Kass views the countries. **

**The Kazekage of Suna- Yay! You're BACK! I was a little worried that I scared you away… Whoops…**

**elysenjazz- Umm… Who and the what now going to the whaa?**

**Iluna Sorgina Talis- SMACK-ATTACK!**

**Gaaralover2247- NUH UH! YOU ARE!**

**DishonestLlama1- China is ah-freaking-DORABLE.**

**So, thank you ALL who wished me a happy birthday! It was awesome! I even got an imaginary Ghost Nappa!Oh, and I meant to put this in the last chapter, but whenever I type my pen name, FanFiction deletes everything but the numbers. So, if you see a random 1302 somewhere, you know know what it should be. **

** Hey, hey, Nappa! Say the disclaimer!**

**Ghost Nappa: I'm in your Fic, fucking it up!**

**Yeah, yeah, whatever. Say the disclaimer.**

**Ghost Nappa: 1302 does not own pretty much anything. She's just lame like that. **

**T^T …Meanie…**

I had barely finished Yao's interview before a HUGE man wearing a large winter coat and a lavender scarf walked into what I had deemed the 'Interview Room.'

"Yao! Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

As soon as the ponytailed man heard his voice, he started to hyperventilate. And then he kinda jumped out the window…

"Um…"

The newcomer made his way to follow him, but I cut off his path.

"NOPE. You get to stay. You need an interview, and I'm not letting you out of here until I give you one."

"But Yao needs to become one with me…"

"That didn't sound remotely sketchy, AT ALL," I said sarcastically, and I began to drag him to the chair. Or… TRIED to. He was freaking HEAVY.

"Uhng… WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING HEAVY?!"

He just laughed. He LAUGHED at me.

I glanced around the room for anything that could possibly convince him to stay, but all that I could see was a potted sunflower. _Eh, it's worth a shot…_

I let go of that BEAR-thing, and plucked it out of the vase.

"I'll give you the sunflower if you stay."

He gasped, and raced for the chair. I found this slightly questionable, but, who am I to judge?

"Good. Here," I passed the bright flower across the table, and he stared at it intently in his hand. "Let's get started. What's your name?"

"I'm Ivan Braginski," he smiled, almost completely absorbed in the yellow petals.

I laughed. "All right, Ivan. So… You like that flower?"

He nodded.

"Alright," I smiled. It was pretty adorable. "Next question, what do you do during your free time?"

"I make Raivis drink vodka with me! I also try to make people become one with Mother Russia and walk around with my bloodstained lead pipe," he smiled.

I stared. "You have a lead pipe?! LEMME SEE IT!"

"Okay!" He reached into his coat and pulled out a crimson tinged object and passed it to me. I grabbed the handle and admired it's crude power.

"Whoa… How the hell did you GET this thing?! I WANT ONE."

He just laughed. AGAIN.

"Fine, don't give the crazy bitch a lead weapon…" I said as I gave it back to him. "Now then, what are your strengths and your weaknesses?"

"I can drink more vodka than you might imagine! And… Weakness… Ah! People never want to become one with Mother Russia.."

"Aw, poor you… Maybe if you didn't act all creepy when you meet new people," I suggested.

"You must be very smart, da?"

"Not really… And your last question is: what do you personally think you can do to help me get home?"

"I can give you a lead pipe like mine as a gift when you find a way home, da?'

"That. Would be. FUCKING AMAZING."

**So yeah, she likes Russia. Because Russia is cool. And she's probably gonna kill some people when she actually get's her pipe… Maybe that was a bad idea… Anyways, thanks so much for the continued support on this, it feels awesome to know that y'all are enjoying this. Bye guys! And if you don't know who Ghost Nappa is, LOOK HIM UP.**

**Ghost Nappa: BITCHIN'.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and write this for ya! Literally, for the past few days I've just been watching Code Geass and PMing people. Yes, I know, I should've done it earlier with my free-time… But either way, it's here now!**

**elysenjazz- But… Ivan's pipe is EPIC. And I really want it… But, wood is cool. I wonder if I could fit that in here somewhere…**

**Gaaralover2247- NOPE. YOU ARE. And thanks! I hope it's going good… I honestly can't tele for sure myself…**

**MistyLuck- I DID GOOD AT YOUR IDEA! YAAAAYY! I love his sunflower obsession! Makes him even more adorable than he already was!**

**The Kazekage of Suna- Trust me, you DON'T wanna eat Iggy's cooking, it's AWFUL. However, 2P England, aka Oliver, can prepare delicious food. **

Good news: I now had an awesome lead pole secured to be in my possession. Bad news: there was a crazy knife-wielding chick scratching on the door and calling out Ivan's name.

I had never seen the Russian look so afraid, but, then again, I had only known him for about 15 minutes.

"Big Brother," she drawled, "why don't you come see me and open this wretched door separating our unity?"

I now understood why he was so freaked out. I was too, she was CRAZY. I was fearing for my safety, and I became painfully aware of this as another particularly long gouge was made along the doorframe. If her fingernails could do _that, _I didn't want to know what her KNIVES could do.

Ivan was silently making his way to the already-broken window, and was preparing to jump as I noticed him.

"HEY! Don't leave me here with her," I hissed.

He must have just had a thing for smiling, because again, he smiled. He gave a small wave and was gone in a flutter of fabric and sunflower petals.

I took a steadying breath, walked over to the only means of protection I had: the ever-so-weakening door. I rested a hand on the knob and thought to myself possibilities of mutilation, death and worse.

_Come on, Kass, all you have to do is open the door CALMLY and invite her in for interviewing._

I slowly began to turn the piece of metal, and sadly, this got the girl excited.

"You've finally decided to marry and let me join Mother Russia, Big Brother?" she asked eagerly.

"Nope, sorry," I replied as I came into her line of sight. "I'm not your brother. Ivan left his interview a second ago. Which reminds me, can I interview you?"

Her face changed into that of a grotesque animal as she snarled, "NO! I _must _have my brother! Tell me where he is! NOW."

I waved a hand dismissively, but on the inside, I was calling out for help. She was scaring the ever loving shit out of me. "I'll tell you where he is if I can interview you."

"Fine," she grunted, "but as soon as we're done, I want a detailed description of where he is, or you'll PAY for keeping me from Big Brother." Somehow, she had managed to pull out a razor-sharp knife and press it against my throat without me noticing.

I gulped. Any move could be my last. "Don't worry, I know EXACTLY where he is," I lied. Truth be told, I didn't know nearly enough about him to guess where he would hide. But for now, I just had to concentrate on not dying during this interview. It was going to be difficult.

"So, um… Do you wanna sit down?"

"No."

"Okay?" I walked slowly to my chair and sat down carefully, anything I did could provoke her, or worse, make her angry.

"What's your name?"

"Natalia Arlovskya, also known as Belarus, or the future wife of Big Brother," she answered icily, she didn't want to be here anymore than I wanted her here. But, you gotta do what you gotta do.

"'Kay… Not creepy…" This comment earned me a glare. "So what do you do in your free-time?"

"Think of new ways to get Big Brother to marry me, make wedding plans, and sharpen my throwing knives. Actually, _all _of my knives," she said, while absentmindedly cleaning her fingernails with the knife she threatened me with.

I stared at the knife. It looked _very _sharp, it must have taken a lot of concentration to avoid cutting herself, but Natalia did it with such ease.

"Alright," I smiled. _Hey, might as well try to make friends. I DO NOT want this chick as an enemy… _"Describe yourself."

"I am the only one who shall marry Ivan. I enjoy practicing my knife-throwing, eating pancakes **(Sorry, couldn't help it! Once in a CanaBel Fic, I read that she liked pancakes with maple syrup. I love me some good old crack pairings… Especially CanaBel)**, stalking my brother, and sharpening my previously mentioned knives. But, you already knew that. …Why are you staring at MY knife?"

"Sorry! I just really like weapons… I kinda made Ivan let me see his pipes, and if I may, can I see it?"

"HOW DID YOU GET HIM TO LET YOU HOLD IT?! He barely let's me look at it!"

"It really wasn't that hard! I can help you get him to spend more time with him if you want."

"You're… being nice to me?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" I was puzzled, she looked intimidating and talked coldly, but I could tell she was a truly nice girl underneath all of that.

"Most people just run from me…"

"Well, they don't need to!"

I saw her smile, it wasn't much, just a small tilt of the lips, but it was still a smile. "Thank you…"

"No problem! We only have one more questions to get through, so we can either finish those now, or just talk. Like girls do! I mean, I can already tell you keep yourself busy, you should relax every now and then!"

She reached out the hand holding the knife. "Here, I want you to have this. You are one of the few people who have ever been kind to me. And, let's finish now, more time to talk that way."

I was surprised. Either way, I accepted the knife, she obviously didn't give presents often. If a knife can be considered a gift…

I smiled again. "Okay. What do you personally think you can do to help me get home?"

"Does trying to make a friend count?" Natalia's face was strangely emotionless as she said this, but I dismissed it. She probably didn't have many friends, so she was not the best with emotions, it seemed.

"In so many ways, Nattie. Of course that counts!" I don't know why I said the nickname, it just… Fit the situation.

"Thank you."

**I think this is possibly my longest interview… ANYWAYS… Sorry if Belarus was a bit out of character, I portrayed her the way I see her: an insecure girl who acts tough and scary, but is actually kind and caring. **

**Thank you so much to The Kazekage of Suna, DishonestLlama1 and Gaaralover2247 for R&Ring on my awful Naruto story. It's labeled as a oneshot, but on suggestion, I may possibly make it longer. I might set up a poll to see what you guys think, and MAYBE I'll continue it based on the results. **

**Well, bye! 'Till I decide to update again! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I decided to update fast! YAY! **

**MistyLuck-THIS WORLD SHALL DIE. Nah, jk. BUT I ****_am _****going to abuse that window. Just you wait…**

**elysenjazz- HELL TO THE MOTHAFUCKIN' YEAH! I HAVE MADE A NEW HETALIA FANGIRL! (I hope)**

**DishonestLlama1- ALL ANIME CHARACTERS EXIST. END OF STORY. But, yes, I envy my own character, I want a knife from Bel…**

**Gaaralover2247- Am I the only one who's noticed that this is an ongoing debate? No? okay, just me then… And NO! YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**TheAmericanNinja- I love Bel… She's so frickin' badass… CANABEL FTW!**

**Guest- Aww… you didn't enter a name, so I can't get back to you… And, the other day, I figured that out the other day, 4000 actually. When I typed that chapter, I was too lazy to look it up, so I just put in the one that first popped into my mind. I'll go change that now!**

**So, guys… None of you voted on my poll… BUT IT'S OKAY! I don't mind. Mainly cuz I know I'm super lame… OH, and I'm really glad most of you liked Belarus' interview, my friend threatened to kill me if it sucked… O.o**

Natalia and I had been talking for a few minutes when the topic of her brother showed up.

"OH SHIT. I forgot to tell you where your brother is! All I know is that he jumped out of the window…" I gestured at the shattered glass behind me.

"Ah. I shall go find Big Brother now." With that, she jumped out of the already-twice-shattered window as I stared.

_How are people not DYING from jumping out of windows?!_

As I was pondering, a young-ish looking girl walked in. She had short blond hair, short enough to me mistaken for a boy, and startling green eyes.

"Do you know where my best friend Bela is?" she asked shyly.

"You mean Natalia? Oh, she just jumped out of that window." I think I may have scared her a bit, considering I said it like it was the most normal thing in the world, but by now, it WAS normal for me.

"Oh…"

"Yup, she's looking for Ivan."

"NOW it makes sense."

I laughed. "She is a strange one. I like her."

"Me too! I'm Lili Zwingli. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Kassandra Grayben, but you can call me Kass! Although, you probably knew that, considering I scared half the people here shitless…"

"I think you're nice."

"You are so sweet! You're adorable too! It's not fair! I'm a short ugly person,' I grimaced.

"No you are not. I think you're quite beautiful."

I cooed. "You are, again, so sweet! But, I'm gonna go off topic here, being the spazz I am. Since you're here, can I interview you?'

"Sure, " she smiled. "What's the first question?"

"Well, normally, I'd ask for your name, but you just told me. Instead, it's what do you do in your free time?"

"I'm usually spending time with my brother, Vash, and he trains me so I'll be strong! He also taught me how to fend for myself. When I'm not with him, I'm usually spending time with Bela."

I nodded, but on the inside I was breaking. Why did everyone have an older brother who _wasn't _dead? It made me want to throw myself at a wall, I still wasn't over my own brother's death.

I put on a fake smile, no need to burden this girl with my problems. "Okay. Describe yourself for me."

"Well, I wandered around many different countries until Vash found me and adopted me. I've been living with him ever since. He's a wonderful big brother, although he DOES get trigger-happy when Alfred is on his territory. He's why I cut my hair short. I have control over the country of Liechtenstein, and I enjoy the fact that it is small."

"Alright. Last question: what do you personally think you can do to help me get home?"

She paused to think, her chin perched daintily on her fingertips.

"I can convince big brother not to shoot you?"

I was a bit scared of her brother now. Especially because she said that as a question, almost as if she wasn't positive she'd be able to do it.

"I'm going to pretend like I'm not scared of your brother now, okay? Okay," I answered myself. "But, you do seem to love him a lot. What's he like?'

"Well, he's not the happiest of natio- I mean, people, but he's just a bit moody is all. He can shoot a gun better than anyone you might meet, and shoots with incredible accuracy. Vash is very protective of me, and once he even bought me this ribbon!" she pointed to the ribbon resting on her head.

"So, he's kind of like the guy who no one wants to get angry, but once you know him, he opens up a bit more?"

"Couldn't have put it better myself."

"I'M A SMART PEOPLE! FUCK YEAH!" As I said this, I somehow ended up shooting flames from my mouth and standing on the table. I sat back down and said, "Sorry… That happens sometimes…"

She stared a few seconds, but soon regained her demeanor. "The fire and everything?"

"You betcha! Anyway, if you wanna go find Nattie now, you're welcome to, considering we're done."

"Oh, thank you! I haven't seen her in two weeks… I think she's scaring Ivan by following him all the time."

**Sorry if Liechtenstein was a bit OOC… I never paid much attention to the episodes with her in them. I wasn't sure if I got her name right either, so PLEASE correct me if I'm wrong. And, if this chapter seems a bit rushed, SUPER SORRY, I've been a little preoccupied with homework, cleaning the house, and just being plain weird.**

**PEACE! R&R, PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sick… Bleh… Sorry if the next few chapters seem a bit boring, I honestly feel like doing nothing for 20 years. Even so, I'm still planning on writing a lot over the 4 day weekend. Again, if they seem less enthusiastic, it's only because I'm not my usual self. L**

**Gaaralover2247- NO NO NO! YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**TheAmericanNinja- I really wish I could just ya know… Blow fire all the time… And everyone's opinion counts! **

**DishonestLlama1- DAMN STRAIGHT THEIR ALL REAL. I'm dating like, 100344782 of them. **

**Mazgrl98- I don't know how anyone can be so cute… She's just so… Sweet and caring…**

**elysenjazz- Anyone can fangirl! Maybe you internally fangirl without realizing it?**

**VioletFortova- NEW READERS! I'm so glad that you love it, and there'll be lots more coming soon! I try my best to update fast!**

**MistyLuck- There is definitely going to be more on her brother, or at least that's how I'm planning it. And I've been trying to find time to play Heta Oni, but stupid school keeps me pretty fucking busy. And I'm really happy that you think I did a good job with her, I was afraid that I made her SUPER OOC… And don't give me ideas, if this keeps up, SHE'LL HAVE AS MANY WEAPONS TO SUPPLY AN ARMY.**

**Okay, someone, ANYONE, needs to remind me to do the disclaimer. I KEEP FUCKING FORGETTING!**

**ROMANO! GET YOUR FUCKING BITCHY ASS OUT HERE AND DO THE FUCKING DISCLAIMER!**

**Roma: FUCKING DO IT YOURSELF!**

**NO! THE SCHEDULE SAYS IT'S ****_YOUR_**** DAY!**

**Roma: Fine!**

**Good!**

**Roma: That bitch over there, Yumi? Yeah, she doesn't fucking own ME or anyone else from Hetalia. We would all fucking DIE if she did.**

**FUCK YOU, ROMA!**

Is it NORMAL to have a bunch of bullets being shot at your head? While the owner of the gun is screaming at you "YOU STOLE LILI!"?

Because that's what's happening to me.

"Big Brother! Kass didn't kidnap me, I was looking for Bela!"

The shooter looked somewhat like Lili, short blonde hair and green eyes. He was tallish and wore a forest green uniform. "You _weren't _stolen?" he asked. His face became angry and he said, "I'll KILL Romano! He told me that she kidnapped you!"

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" I shouted, glaring.

"Oh, please don't fight, you two!" Lili frantically rushed to stand between us.

"Fine, but I'm taking you home. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"No, no, _no. _You, Mr. Gun-Man, are going to stay here while I give you an interview."

"But I-"

"NO OBJECTIONS."

"Hn. Make it quick."

"What's your name?"

"Vash Zwingli."

"And what do you do in your free time?"

"I'm usually practicing my shooting by hunting down Alfred or watching over my sister."

"You. Are. A GENIOUS. I can only assume he doesn't bother you much."

"That's for sure."

"Could you like, teach me how to shoot?"

"Depends on what mood I'm in."

"PLEASE do. Next, describe yourself."

"I like to save my money, I might need it for something more important later. I hate that Austrian aristocrat, he spends money so willingly and he's so easy to beat in a fight. My top priority is Lili, if anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do."

"Awe," I found this exceedingly adorable, it was no wonder the girl looked up to him so much. "Strengths and weaknesses?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"_Touché,_" I muttered. "What do you personally think you can do to help me get home?"

"If anything, I can keep anyone away who tries to disturb the researchers."

"Alrighty then! We're done, you guys can leave now."

Vash looked down. "Before we go, I'd like you to have this." He reached into his coat and pulled out another gun. "I can only assume that Lili is your friend, if she is ever with you and in danger, I trust you will use this to protect her."

I took the gun and asked, "I don't even know how to _hold _a gun, how the hell am I supposed to shoot it?"

"It's a fairly simple gun to operate. You can figure it out yourself."

"Um… Thanks, I think."

**So this one is probably suckish… Sorry… Illness is a bitch, huh? Don't get sick. EVER.**

**Have a good weekend, guys! Stay shiny out there! YOU JUST STAY SHINY! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright guys... I know I probably missed a few requests, but, I'm kinda bored writing interviews. Let's all be honest here, you're probably bored of reading them. I'm hoping to give a sense of what will actually be going on in the story, instead of random spazzes of randomness. Hope you like how this'll go!**

**Gaaralover2247- DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! I am most definitely NOT awesome, you are awesome for saying I am awesome.**

**elysenjazz- EXACTLY. PERFECT DEMONSTRATION OF HOW TO BE SHINY! Yeah, I just thought the Swiss would be likely to do that... **

**legolasgreenleaf77- CANADA IS THE EPICEST CANADIAN EVER. ... Does that make ANY sense whatsoever? **

**The Kazekage of Suna- HOLY SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT. Excuse me while I go faint and have a heart attack.**

**LeoVargas- ZOMBIES! Sadly, I'm not doing anymore interviews... But she will still have a seemingly-endless supply of weapons... Somehow...**

**MistyLuck- Now I am planning a super adorable fluff scene... With sword fighting... Hmm... And in a way, yes, that is Roma-douche (I call him this because be insulted me. *angry face*) failing at revenge. AND FINALLY! Someone has school on a day that I don't! VICTORY! That has NEVER happened before, so excuse my insane hyperactivity.**

**And now, a random shout out to my first known guy reader, Alien dude2! THANKS, MAN! **

(Just... Pretend it's the next day... I know it didn't seem like it, but all the interviews happened on one day. Mainly due to some insane magical power.)

Remember that really sweet Japanese dude I met earlier? The one who saw me crying? Yeah, somehow, I ended up going to his house- *ahem* MANSION- after the EXHAUSTING meeting.

Don't know how I managed that, but, here I am, eating some frickin' awesome Japanese food that was homemade. And, DAMN, Kiku could cook. I felt like I was in Japanese heaven.

It was just that good.

"So, Grayben-san-"

I cut him off. "NOPE. I met you earlier, just call me Kass."

"Kass," he continued, the feeling of sounding so informal was clearly new. "You must be tired, after arr of your encounters with the nations."

"They were most definitely NOT nations," I stubbornly stated, crossing my arms. "But yes, I am extremely tired. Thank you for worrying."

A light blush appeared on his cheeks, making him look adorable. "Wourd you rike me to show you to your sreeping quarters?"

"That would be amazing," I yawned, sending a sleepy smile in his direction.

"Then, forrow me."

{][}{][}{][}{][} TIME-SKIP OF AWESOMENESS AND PIE TO THE NEXT DAY {][}{][}{][}{][}

I woke up on a futon, wondering where I was when I remembered that I had come from the World Meeting.

I had always been slow to actually GET UP, so I just lay there, thinking of all the people I had met the day before, and of what a huge favor that they were all doing for me, helping me find a way home.

Home... Where my family hates me and I hate them right back.

Home, where I had been in a depression before I was forced out of it by coming here.

Home, where the world had taken away my favorite person in the world. My big brother.

I felt a tear slide down the side of my face at the thought of him.

Clay... Why? Why did you have to go and die on me?

I had always been looking forward to seeing his goofy face when I walked in the house after school, he'd always ask the same question every day, "You still got a brain in there to learn with?"

I missed that question.

I missed how I would make a big fuss of the whole ordeal.

I missed Clay. I missed the best brother in the world.

By now, my entire pillow-thing was soaked. Yesterday I had been so busy that I didn't think about him much. Now, I was left with my screaming thoughts, alone to sort them into 'good' and 'bad'.

I curled myself into a ball, sobbing into my knees, I didn't care if anyone heard me. I hadn't let the tears fall since the funeral.

I heard a rice-paper wall slide open, but I barely took notice. I was too caught up in my own problems to care.

"Kass! What is wrong?!" I heard Kiku frantically say.

I stayed still. I didn't want to have to explain anything, but I had a suspicion that everything would be told to the Asian man within a few minutes.

He walked over to my side and just hugged me. I found this shocking, considering he was a huge believer of personal space, but I welcomed the warmth if another. It helped me to forget.

"Terr me what is wrong, Kass, I beg of you."

I looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. My suspicion had been correct.

"Everything. It started when my brother died."

** So, yes. Here is where some depressing shit is gonna go on. BUT DON'T WORRY! She'll be better soon, I PROMISE! **

**About Japan's speech patterns, I mean... That's just the way I think he sounds speaking English. **

**And I would like to have something of a prize for my 100th reviewer, I'll think if something later. I'll probably just ask the winner what they want. But yes! 100 is a big number to me. VERY big. So I'm excited. I really can't believe I have almost 80 reviews already! You guys are all FUCKING AMAZING.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Apparently, Kiku's accent took away the 'seriousness' of the scene, so I'm leaving it out of this chapter. But on happier news, last chapter was my highest amout of reviews on a chapter!**

**The Kazekage- Thank you! I'm hoping it'll turn out the way I'm planning, the plot will get more interesting, I promise!**

**Gaaralover2247- How have we kept up this argument for 16 chapters?! Like, really? But, even so, YOU ARE SO MUCH MORE AWESOME!**

**Mazgrl98- This chapter is probably super depressing shit... ENGRISH ENGRISH ENGRISH!**

**legolasgreenleaf77- *Another mock British accent* Why thank you my good reader, I am pleased that you have been enjoying my story-writing.**

**MistyLuck- I THINK IT'S GONNA BE EITHER NEXT CHAPTER OR THE NEXT! And here is you're hyperactivity! *gives energy* And that sucks that you got food poisoning... From WHAT? **

**Llamanotloggedin- That's why there were captions... But sorry about that, I think it's funny when it's almost impossible to read, but I guess that's just me.**

**Guest- I didn't for this chapter, is it more serious this time round?**

**DishonestLlama1- I just have this creepy obsession with sad back stories... Don't know why...**

**elysenjazz- Japanese accent. Yeah... It' s not in this one. MAGICAL HUGS OF MAGICALNESS!**

_FLASHBACK  
"Everything. It started when my brother died."_

I took a breath. "He and I had always been close. Clay had been my best friend, I didn't have many other friends, I scared them all away."

"Kassandra, I-I have no idea what to say-"

"Then don't. Just... Please be the one to listen. That's all I ask."

Kiku nodded, "Alright."

"My brother, with all his crazy mood swings, strange facial expressions, unrelenting teasing, and downright hilarious impressions, he had been my favorite person in the world. I don't know how I would have handled the stress of my parents without him. They had always seen me as a disgrace, I couldn't live up to their standards of a 'perfect daughter.' I was just me, and they couldn't accept that. But Clay helped me through all the stress. Sure, he HAD been able to receive high praise from the monsters called I was forced to call family, but I just couldn't bring myself to hate for that." I had thought my tears were long gone, but they were back and relentless as ever, streaming down my face and ruining Kiku's shirt.

Talking about my past had never been easy, especially now that there was even more pain included. I guess that was one of the main reasons I had never had any friends, I just couldn't talk to them without that simple question: _what was it like when you were little? _When I thought I had a friend, I would hear those dreaded words, and more often than not, I would tunr away and run, not thinking, not caring, not feeling anything but regret. Regret that I couldn't have had a mother and father that actually liked me. Regret that I would never be able to make a friend. Regret that I may never be able to fully trust someone.

"My only way to joy was taken from me. My brother was killed in a hit and run accident a little more than two weeks ago, a car hit him from behind. It could still move, not nearly as much damage had been done to it, so off it went, without a trace. I guess the police were too lazy to look into it, so whenever I got home from school, screw homework, I went straight into researching it myself. I hadn't gotten very far when I was sent here by some freak force of nature."

I was done with my tale. I was done with explaining. I was DONE with pretending to be happy.

The Japanese man stared in shock. "Kass-"

"Shh… Let me rest." I pleaded with m eyes, barely having the strength to say another word. I could barely see straight and my heart felt like it had shattered into thousands of pieces for the second time since they covered the casket that awful dirt, sealing Clay away.

I just leaned against Kiku's larger form, he was pretty small, but I was smaller. I sometimes wished I was taller, but now I was thankful for a small height.

I felt him adjust positions and I ended up with my head in his lap. I curled up and eventually fell into a dreamless slumber, all thoughts gone, nothing to hide from, nothing to be afraid of.

* * *

(This is now in Japan's POV)

I looked at the sleeping girl and gave a small smile. It made me quite happy to know that I was the first one she could tell about her traumatic past.

Her past…

I had heard many sad and difficult backgrounds, but to me, Kass' was the worst. She had almost no friends, no comfort, but yet she still tried to be a happy person. It was very admirable, and I found myself wondering if _I _would be able to stand it if China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, or South Korea had hatred of me.

I carefully lifted Kassandra's form onto the futon and tucked her in. When she was sleeping, she looked so at peace, so… Beautiful. There was no visible indication of all of her struggles. However, it only took long look into her violet eyes, past all the false enthusiasm, to see that their depths held the truth.

I caressed her cheek, and ,surprising myself, planted a light kiss on her forehead. I jerked back quickly; I didn't know what had come over me. My heart was beating quickly, why did she make me feel like this?

Standing up, I walked to the sliding door and took one last glance at her. She truly was gorgeous, she just wouldn't admit it to herself. I wanted to save this image of her, it was just such a perfect moment.

I pulled out my ever-present camera and silently snapped a photo. Not stalkerish at all…

**So, like it? Don't like it? Please tell me what you thought!**


	18. Chapter 18

**RANDOM SPAZZ-A-MAJIGGS!**

**legolasgreenleaf77- YAY! I'm planning on them to get together sometime soon.**

**Gaaralover2247- Maybe if I loudly shout my opinion it will change things! YOU ARE SO MUCH MORE AWESOME!**

**Mazgrl98- I love how his camera appears at the most unexpected times...**

**elysenjazz- I BET IT'S FELI!**

**DishonestLlama1- Yeah, you didn't know about his camera?**

**TheAmericanNinja- I just really like unnaturally happy characters with sad back stories. Kinda creepy, if you ask me...**

**MistyLuck- I USE THAT WORD TOO! And I'm hoping that you'll be better soon! Would more hyperactivity help?**

* * *

I woke up AGAIN, except this time, my eyes felt tired and sore.

That's when earlier event came flooding back to me.

"OMIGOSH, PLEASE tell me I did NOT have a full-out rant-session about my life! PLEASE tell me I did NOT cry my face out all over him! It was all a dream, A DREAM I SAY!"

"Good afternoon, Kass. Are you feeling better?"

I froze. Better? But that means... Oh God, NO!

With a fake smile plastered on my face, I turned around a faced Kiku.

"Yeah! Much better, thanks for asking... About earlier..."

"Yes?"

"Can we maybe... Forget that it ever happened?"

He looked a little surprised, sad even. "Alright. If that is what you wish."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

To me, it seems like Kiku has been blushing A LOT since I came to his home. I mean, he was doing it RIGHT NOW.

"Y-your welcome," said short guy stammered.

I raised a puzzled eyebrow, and shrugged. I would figure it out later, I was still in my sleep-mode and not willing to give anything a real effort. Even still, I vowed to figure it out before I left this 'dimension'.

"So... You're Japanese, right?"

He looked at me like that was the stupidest question in the world. "Hai."

"Does that mean you have katanas here?! Can you teach me how to use them?!" I questioned eagerly. Swords were one of my many fascinations, I had always liked the idea of the katana the most. After all, it _was _one of the two traditional ninja swords.

_**Magical POV Switch of Magic**_

The idea of Kassandra with a blade in her hands was some what terrifying. Who knew what she would be able to do if she was capable of wielding it properly. Even so, I was inclinded to teach her, it was an excuse- *ahem* _chance_- to spend more time with her, something I had come to greatly enjoy. Something about her strange personality drew me to her. I couldn't quite explainit, the way my heart raced when I was around her, I was warmed by the very thought of her, none of it made sense.

So, against my better judgement, I agreed.

* * *

**BACK TO NORMAL!**

"Good GOD, you're good at this!" I was on the ground for about the fifteenth time within 20 minutes.

"It takes practice. Try again!" he replied, regaining his stance.

"Hmp. I think I have found that I rather like the ground. But I wanna be able to use this thing, I wont give up that easy."

I charged, and somehow managed to get a decent swing at him. My past few tries had failed, Kiku was surprisingly fast and could dodge pretty much anything I threw at him. Now that was a thought. Throwing things at him... I backed down from my failed onslaught and stooped to pick up a rock. It hit him straight in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. I took the opportunity to get up close and knock his sword away.

"Ba-BAM! VICTORY!"

Kiku looked up at me, shock written all pver his face. He obviosly hadn't been expecting that.

"Yes, yes, I threw a rock at your face. Sorry."

"No, it's not that. Just... Wow."

"Eh, whatever. I'm taking a nap now." I didn't even care that he hated close contact, I pretty much crashed to the ground and curled up next to him.

* * *

**So... I think this was a bit of a failed attempt. It was super short too. Sorry MistyLuck, wasn't that fluffy... T.T I SUCK AT LIFE... ANYWAY, this is being written while I'm halp brain-dead, so... I'm trying to make her a bit happier again, and I might update again later with a better chapter if I feel like it. But now for stupid homework.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE FAIL-CHAPTER! In case you couldn't tell, it sucked and there was NO INSPIRATION. AT ALL. I'm hoping this one'll be at least slightly better...**

**Gaaralover2247- YOU ARE MORE AWESOMER AND STUFF! I SWEAR! I AM NOT MORE AWESOME!**

**Alien dude2- It's probably what I would have done... Smack-attack in the face... By a rock...**

**MistyLuck- Oh, PLEASE write some crack! I wanna read some of your stuff!**

**DishonestLlama1- Umm... WTF does that mean?**

**elysenjazz- MAGICAL MAGIC OF MAGICALNESS! I KNOW YOU ARE! Don't you feel all speshul? I'm working on ideas for your perfect present that we discussed!  
TheAmericanNinja- WHOOP WHOOP! KATANA PARTY! Thanks, I think it makes characters more relatable, I mean, we've ALL gone through some pretty tough times.**

**AwesomeHellee9- I hope it helped! Writer's Block sucks ass, doesn't it?**

* * *

Japan's POV (I've found that I rather like these... I probably fail at his personality, though...)

SHE WAS NEXT TO ME. All I could think was, _Oh Kami-sama, why is my face heating up and why is my heartbeat racing?!_

"Mm? Kiku, what's wrong?" Kass raised her head and looked at me.

"Oh, n-nothing," I stammered.

"Alright," she smiled, and then she rested her head on my chest.

I managed to lean back into a more comftorable position and focused on getting my pulse to a normal pace befor she noticed. _Think of rice balls, think if rice balls..._

A giggle escaped Kassandra's lips, sounding as joyful as chiming bells as she whispered, "You must be pretty tired if your heart's beating this fast."

"Y-yes, that's all..."

Why did she make me feel this way? What was this feeling? I decided to let it go, for the moment. I would figure it out when I was alone, and when the cause of my confusion was't practically on top of me.

Kass' POV

I liked Kiku. I was fairly certain it was more than just as friends, too. Sure, I had only known him for about two days, but I had spent a lot of time with him already. The problem with Mister-Pervy-French-Dude, his interview, and now I was staying at his house. He had heard about my past, when no one else ever has. I trusted him, not many of the other 'countries' seemed like they would keep my secret. Kiku said he would.

I smiled gently. I was having a really nice time 'napping.' It was fun listening to his heart, it could tell me some things about him that he wouldn't ever say out loud. All I had to do was listen.

...I can be silent for longer that twenty seconds... Maybe...

As I lay there, something from memory kept evading me. It felt like the more I tried to get at it, the harder it was to get a good grasp on. Come on, brain, work with me here!  
Almost as if it was answering my pleas, I was hit with the strangest feeling. I remembered something on my forehead and a dim flash.

"You kissed my forehead. And then you took a picture of me," I stated, wondering how he would react.

At first he was silent. Then, he quietly answered, "Yes."

"Thank you... For comforting me. Sometimes it's worse than usual, the pain. It hits me at the most unexpected times. I guess this time was because I didn't have my hands full with everyone else..."

"It was my honor."

A small sigh escaped my lips. "I like you, you know that? You're fun."

He looked at me a little strangely, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't figure out how.

"Just say whatever it is you're trying to say. I won't laugh... A lot."

"Kassandra... You are amazing. You have suffered so much, yet you are the loud, fun person you are today. I enjoy your presence here. You add some sort of life to my home."

It was my turn to be surprised. "U-um, thank y-you... GOD-DAMNIT, TONGUE, WORK!"  
I heard him chuckle at this. "Now you know how I feel everytime I see you, ever since the episode with Francis."

"Every... Single time?"

I felt him nod. Then I moved so I could see his face. That's when I kissed him.

* * *

**WHOOO! I finally posted a chapter! And yes, it does end right there. Now you get to wait to see how Japan will react.**

**OH! Just so you know, they WILL be a couple before his birthday on February 11.**

**Wish me luck, I have to go get braces today. I'm gonna die...**


	20. Chapter 20

I pulled away almost as soon as I had initiated the kiss.

"I... I shouldn't have done that... Sorry..." With that, I took off running away from Kiku.

_You idiot! Why would you do that, you barely know the guy! But then again, he was really cute... BUT YOU'RE STILL A MORON!_

I hadn't been paying much attention to where I was running, so I found myself in a grove of sakura trees. I had always loved to climb trees, I scampered up the trunk of a particularly large one and just sat. Sat alone with my swirling thoughts, a giant, jumbled mess. The recurring thought, not surprisingly, was what had just taken place. I truly didn't even know what had come over me, I was going by the rule of 'Act First, Think Later.' Sadly, it was what I did most of the time. I drew my knees up and rested my head on them. From there, I promptly began to cry my eyes out -but no hiccups, whines, or any other sort of noise- I was a silent sobber.

**_Wonderful, self, you've lost yourself a valuable friend._**

_Oh, shut up, inner, no one likes you..._

**_Fine, but don't come crying to me if he uses your little 'breakdown' against you._**

_Like I would cry to YOU. You ARE me, you would be crying too-_

I broke off mid-though when I processed what she -I mean... I- thought that. What if Kiku actually told my past to the others? I would hear no end to the empty pity, insults, jeers, and so much more. I had met every single one of them, and I know many of them had a dislike of me and wouldn't hesitate to make my life miserable. Holy FUCK, I was an idiot. I had filled myself with false trust from 'Japan' and believed he would never betray my story.

Look at me now, worrying my ass off about the entire ordeal.

I took in the scenery up in the tree, mainly to get my ADD mind focused on something other than my problems. I was surrounded by fragrant blossoms, I had no idea how they were blooming so well in the cold. The sky around me was a bit foggy, but I didn't mind. In fact, I welcomed the rain and anything associated with it. It even looked like there may be a shower in a few minutes...

* * *

Japan's POV

Did that... Really just happen? It didn't seem like something Kass would do. She was more of the type to hate all romance, or so I thought. Was it possible that I had misread a personality? It seemed highly unlikely, I had been staying silent and reading moods and conversations for far longer that I could remember.

But why would she do that, and run away? Now that IT had happened, I feared greatly for our beginning friendship. If only she hadn't run away...

Thinking of Kassandra, I realized I had no idea where she was. I didn't even know which direction she left in, I had been so flustered with the sudden contact that lost consciousness for a split-second. That was all it had taken for her to be out of sight. She ran faster than Italy when England was nearby...

Even so, I was determined to find her. I stood up, dusted off my clothes, and began walking in a random direction. I needed to find her soon, I wasn't liking the tension in the air. Either a huge storm was brewing, or something terrible was about to happen. Strangely, the latter seemed more likely...

* * *

Kass' POV

I had finally began to get a grasp of emotions when the clouds burst and tears rained down from Heaven **(don't ask, okay? It just came to me.)**. I looked up in amazement at the sparkling drops, each one unique in its own way. I let a small smile firm on my lips at the thought if dancing in that rain. I leaped down from the tree and felt the first few glorious splotches of dampness get caught in my hair.

I began to run this way and that, laughing and smiling like a maniac. I loved rain, so very much. However, my happiness was short lived. After about ten minutes, I learned this depressing truth as a hand clamped over my mouth, covering it with some sort of cloth. Said cloth had something on it, instantly knocking me out and forcing my body to go limp.

Today was just not my day.

* * *

3rd Person

None would admit it, but ever nation felt something was terribly wrong. It was sort of like America and Canada or Italy and Romano's brotherly connections, but much, much stronger. Everyone was worrying about it, nothing this big had ever been noticed.

The first to actually know something was up would be Belarus. She went straight to her brother, WITHOUT being her usual creepy self, and told him that she felt a great disturbance with the Force. As soon as the Russian had been notified, he felt... Strange. And his heart popped out, but that wasn't big news.

Then Canada told Anerica, Germany told Prussia, Romano flipped a shit on Spain, etcetera, etcetera. Within a few moments, ALL countries were aware something was terrible wrong, and the one stressing out the most was Japan. And because of it, he called together a meeting. True, it was rare for two get-together a to be so close to each other, but this was largely important. Yet, no one knew why.

* * *

**DID I JUST FUCKING WRITE THAT?! No I didn't! How?! Either way, I think this is longer than my list recent ones. I've been giving you guys awful, insanely short chapters. I'm more of a short chapter person, but those were just... *shudders***

**DishonestLlama1- It's okay! Keyboards spazz out on me ALL the time! And these things DO suck like a bitch... I can't eat my fucking meat!**

**Mazgrl98- Yes, it was insanely quick, I know. I have horrible timing... But I could never be mad at anyone who likes my shitty writing, so it's all good!**

**Gaaralover2247- YOU ARE SO MUCH MORE FREAKING AWESOME! ACCEPT IT!**

**elysenjazz- Too late, I'm dying. These fucking wires are making me want to stab something...**

**Ron-chan- I WISH these were awesome stories! I SUCK AT WRITING! But, YAY! New reader! I love hearing what you guys think!**

**legolasgreenleaf77- I'll try! I probably won't be able to keep myself from Sourpatch, though... Those things are ADDICTING.**

**MistyLuck- 10... Whole... Minutes?! I'm so sorry! I'm an awful person! But seriously, you need to give me some of that jalapeño-cheese-stuff. It sounds... AMAZING. I'm sorry, again! I didn't make him kiss her back! Yet...**


	21. A Spazzing Japan isn't a Good Thing

**NANANANANANANANANANANANA… BATMAN! **

**Gaaralover2247- *singing* I'm gonna pop some tags, only got 20 dollas in my pocket! I-I-I'm huntin', lookin' for a come-up, YOU are fucking awesome!**

**MistyLuck- HAH! My middle name is spicy! And I'm a terrible human being, I've had TWO cliffhangers IN A ROW. Kind of…**

**elysenjazz- Yes, there shall be fighting! Soon, VERY soon…**

**Mazgrl98- Nope, not Slendy. I hope the actual stalker- I MEAN, kidnapper- shocks you. HOPING!**

**legolasgreenleaf77- SOURPATCHES FTW! I love them SOOO MUCH! If I had to live off of one candy for the rest of my life, they would definitely be one of my top choices. And yes… I just had to put a little piece of the galaxy in it…**

**AppleDumplings- I know I already told you this, but… HOLY FUCK, THAT WAS LONG! And I have your update right here, so you don't have to go all Italian on me.**

**TheAmericanNinja- Okay, this is gonna sound super weird, but, ya know the last part of your review? 'greatpolskidoodle zjxjnxjdjslapsjn!'? I interpreted this as 'Great Polish kids doodle and slap random letters.' O.O**

* * *

Kass' POV

I woke up in a cold, damp cave. But this was no ordinary cave; it had prison cells carved into the wall. Can you guess where I was sitting? IN A CELL-THINGY. Know what else? My arms and legs were bound. Wonderful.

I looked around, to see if I could figure out anything of exactly where I was, but sadly, it was fairly dark and I couldn't see much. Since there was nothing much to do, I did what any sensible person would do.

I started screaming and demanding that my kidnapper let me go. I also shouted profanities at them. Yep, ALL normal people do that. This did little to help my situation, but I kept it up for a while. Eventually, I did get bored, considering no one showed up. That was when I decided to find a way to get my body fully moveable. I could feel my good ol' knife from Bel in my shoe, so I figured it would be sharp enough to cut the ropes.

I attacked the shoe with its twin and the knife ended up on the floor, so, naturally, I squirmed over to it. I took a hold of it with one hand, and was forced to put my body in a shape that no yoga instructors had figured out yet just to get my feet un-stuck.

**_Genius, you should have just done your hands first._**

_GO AWAY, Inner! I don't want your 'advice'!_

**_What if it would save your life?_**

_By the time you actually explained it to me, I would already be dead._

**_Touché._**

Once she had left, I got to work on the second set of ropes. Thankfully, they were MUCH easier to cut than the first ones. All I had to do was slide the knife between my hands and push in forwards until the bonds snapped. No insane body workouts required.

BACK WITH THE COUNTRIES AND A SPAZZING JAPAN…

"I don't understand! What could have happened that all of us noticed? And why do I feel as if it has something to do with Kassandra-san?" The Japanese man was furiously pacing around the meeting table.

"Whoa, little-man, calm down! We don't know if it's anything to do with that dude! Eat a burger and _relax…_"

Kiku had smacked the offered burger out of America's hand and onto the floor faster that anyone would say, 'Fuck off, Alfred.'

"How am I supposed to relax when none of understand this whole ordeal?! Explain that to me, America-san, EXPLAIN IT TO ME!"

After this little outburst, many of the nations just stared at the Asian. He had never been known to make such a big deal of ANYTHING. However, a single country that had no feel for the conversation ruined the chance to see the crazy American get his ass whooped by Japan. Italy.

"Ve! I wonder if anyone wants pasta! Do you want any pasta, Doitsu?"

"GAH! I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!" By now, he was reduced to slamming his face against the table.

Now, ALL of the nations were staring at him. It appeared that he had gone insane.

"J-Japan?" Taiwan asked cautiously, very worried for his health. "Are you… Alright?"

He turned around to face her, staring at her with bloodshot eyes. "Do I look 'alright'?" he asked, his voice dropping dangerously low.

She ran. She ran and hid behind the closest person she could find, which happened to be France. Surprisingly, he wasn't being his usual perverted self, he wasn't trying to make a move at her. The Frenchie was just as scared, Kiku was not a friendly person when angry.

Taking charge if the situation, mainly because he had frightened everyone shitless, Japan questioned, "I want to know everything about when anyone noticed something wrong. I wish to know what they made of the situation. NOW."

* * *

WEIRDNESS SHALL ENSUE WITH THE INSANE PSYCO-BITCH!

I began to let my mind wander.

_I wonder if Kiku has noticed if I'm gone... What would he even do about it? Probably go on living his life... No one cares about small, insignificant me..._

_**Get out of your mopey pit of self-pity! I'm you, so now I feel all depressed and shit!**_

_Fine! What do you suggest we do, then?!_

**_Find a way out of this... Prison. DUH._**

_Thank you, Captain Obvious, that was oh-so HELPFUL._

**_Why, you're very welcome_**.

_DON'T YOU KNOW SARCASM?!_

The spaces between the bars of the cell were to narrow for me to squeeze through, so that was out of the question. I doubted I had enough man-power to break them too. I guess that left waiting until I could think of something else to do, or until the sketchy dude who put me in here comes along. I'm a pretty lazy person, so I decided to go with the latter.

Or at least, I would have, if he hadn't walked in at the very moment I thought of it.

"Well, well, well. I see you've untangled yourself."

That voice... No, it couldn't be...

The stranger walked into what little light there was, and open mouthed, I took in his features. That spiky black hair, piercing onyx eyes... Familiar face, skin time, EVERYTHING.

"C-Clay?"

* * *

**HEHE I'm evil. I'm leaving ANOTHER cliffhanger... You all must hate me by now...**


	22. Making Fun of 'N'

**Hey guys. I think I'm back, at least, I hope I am. Still a little depressed, but I'm gonna stop being a self-centered emo-child and update. After watching abridged series, anime, and eating a shit-load of candy, I'm feeling a bit better. I guess when we got the urn for his ashes, I realized that this is just the way the world works, and that you just have to deal with it. Thanks to everyone who lent an ear to rant to, reviewed for my kitty, and just reading. I'm not gonna reply to reviews this chapter, because 1, I kinda don't remember what was going on in any conversations I was having, and 2, because it would take up an insane amount of space that you people who don't read A/Ns would have to scroll through.**

**DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Hetalia anything I may mention that is copyrighted. I'm kinda like a peasant in that sense.T^T**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_The stranger walked into what little light there was, and open-mouthed, I took in his features. That spiky black hair, piercing onyx eyes... Familiar face, skin tone, EVERYTHING._

_"C-Clay?"_

**KASS' POV**

I stared in utter shock as the newcomer that I could have sworn was my brother laughed.

"Not exactly. I am what is left of the disgusting being you call your brother."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about him like that!" I snarled violently, gripping the stone bars.

"Last time I checked, you were the one in the cage, so be a good girl and _shut the hell up_," he glared, pressing his face unnervingly close to my own.

"You can't control me! I'm me, not you."

The man snapped his fingers, and I felt my throat tighten. When I tried to speak again, the only sounds I managed to make were a few scratchy sounding noises.

"Now then, where was I...? Oh yes, I was explaining _ever-so-kindly_ to you who I am. You may call me N. I am the deepest and most bitter regrets of Clay Grayben. Do you want to know the source of all these regrets? _YOU_. He was so worried about you, with your lack of friends, insecurity, and your hatred of your parents. Clay wished for you to have 'happiness', but he lost the chance to grant it to you when he was killed. You are the reason he was killed as well. For you see, you're special. Your brother was forced to become a fighter of evil to protect you. 'The Bringer of Light shall cast salvation onto this world full of Darkness and Cruelty, banishing it to the stony depths of Hell', or so the prophecy states. Kassandra, this 'Light Bringer' is you. And I wish to destroy you, I want full power to be able to control everything. The entire universe will be mine to command, I already have a plan set in motion, but there is just one obstacle. The heroine expressed through the Prophecy of Old."

Through the duration of his entire speech, my mind was in hyper-drive trying to comprehend this insane amount of information. How could I be a part of some musty old-people legend? I had never even HEARD of this 'Prophecy of Old.' Nothing was making sense.

Clay was a part of an organization?

He had been worried about me?

I was a heroine? Alfred won't like that...

Why was all this happening to ME? First I get thrown into a strange world, met a bunch of crazy people believing they were countries, then I somehow ruined the only friendship I ever made within two days, and on top of all that, I GOT KIDNAPPED. Everything was out to get me, and I didn't understand why. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and die.

So, I did the next best thing. I went into an emo-corner and started to grow mushrooms, leaving a shocked N wondering what the hell I was doing. I just ignoredhim and continued tending to my quickly growing fungus.

"U-uh..."

I made more of the scratchy noises softly, trying to convey the fact that I still couldn't speak.

"O-oh, right.." he snapped his fingers again, and I had my voice back.

_Good..._

**_AW YEAH, LET'S GO FULL OUT RANT-STYLE ON HIM!_**

_Oh, no, dear Inner, we must go full out rant-style-bitchiness-of -the -devil on his ass._

_**For once, we agree.**_

I slowly turned away from the infested corner to face this 'N' character. I stared him straight in the eye, just as creepily as Berwald could be.

_"YOU DO NOT FUCKING KIDNAP YOUR PAST SELF'S LITTLE SISTER AND TELL HER ALL THIS BULLSHIT ABOUT A PROPHECY AFTER YOU TAKE AWAY HER VOICE! WHAT KIND OF SICKO ARE YOU?! IF I COULD REACH YOU, I WOULD HAVE RIPPED OFF YOU FUCKING LEGS, SHOVED THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT SO THAT YOU WERE CHOKING, AND THEN CHOPPED OFF YOUR STUPID ASS HEAD WITH A TOOTHBRUSH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU. ARE. FUCKING. DEAD! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE THE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE IF YOU TAKE TEENAGE GIRLS INTO SKETCHY PRISON-CAVES AND TIE THEM UP! EVEN MY INNER, THE MOST DISAGREEABLE BEING EVER, UNDERSTANDS THIS! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU, YOU BASTARD!"_

As soon as I saw his face, I wish I had Kiku's magical power of the camera being everywhere. It was priceless. Apparently, no one had ever defied him in any such way, and he didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Yeah, you just stand there and be terrified... That's right," I drawled, loving the feeling of scaring the shit out of this guy. It was quite humorous.

"I-I-I'm not scared! The great R-Ruler of the Universe doesn't get s-scared!"

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Yeah, sure... Tell it to the mushrooms," I gestured towards the corner," and 1, you were stuttering pretty badly and 2, you aren't the Ruler of the Universe."

"S-shut up!"

"Lamest. Comeback. EVER."

"Shut up!"

"Geez, get some new vocabulary, would ya? 'Shut up' doesn't get you too far in life."

"SHUT UP!"

"And here we go again," I sighed.

* * *

**WITH THE NATIONS...**

Japan was at it again. Flipping out, for no apparent reason...

"YOU ARE ALL USELESS! WHY CAN'T YOU REMEBER ANYTHING?! WHY?!"

"Er, calm down, Japan... Have a scone..."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR AWFUL FOOD, ENGLAND!"

The Englishman backed away, not wanting to be caught in the Asian's rage-session, taking the offered scone with him. He took a bit to calm his nerves, but almost immediately shouted, "Good bloody GOD, this is terrible!"

Meanwhile, the other countries were thinking if ways to calm Kiku down, hiding in a corner. They were all as far away form him as they could get.

Arthur went to join them and reported, "Offering English food was a negative."

"Dude, that was a joke. I mean, like, who would like your cooking, Iggy?"

"America, I told you not to calm me that, you twat! And what do you mean it was a joke?!"

* * *

**Alrighty, gettin' back in the FanFiction world! *does a happy-dance* Tell me how it was!**

**Oh, and real fast... I changed my mind. Kass and Japan will NOT be a couple by his b-day, mainly cuz I don't have enough time for the story to progress. Sorry!**


	23. A New Chapter! YAY!

**I am so sorry that I didn't get this posted sooner! School was being a bitch, and I had almost no time to do anything but homework!**

Gaaralover2247- So, we're starting the 'Awesome Argument' again? Alright, NONONONONO! YOU ARE AWESOME! NOT ME, I'M LOOKIN' AT YOU! YOU. ARE. AWESOME.

TheAmericanNinja- Well then, my friend, THANKS! And you have an epic iPod. My phone is retarded and doesn't tell me when I have new mail... I literally have to click on the app, THEN refresh the page because it's so retarded... I hate my phone.

elysenjazz- FRICK NO! I hate those characters that I all like, 'I have changed! All because of *insert shitty sob-story here*!' They make me wanna stab something...

DishonestLlama1- My account logs me out all the time... IDK why. But anyways, that rant was pretty fun to write! I just wish it had been a bit longer.

becumonewscones (Guest)- Thanks! I think I'm beginning to like this extremely OOC Japan more than the normal one... But yes, N will be a pretty important character, so the Flippin' Out Kassandra won't get to kill him. Maybe...

MistyLuck- That was cerrtainly an interesting way to die... I WANNA TRY IT! *tries and fails* T^T Anywho... I wish I had a hoodie like that!1 It would be the best thing EVER! I believe that there is an article of clothing we need to create... *wink-wink

* * *

******KASS' POV****  
**  
"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!"

I rolled my eyes. "Really? You're still not done screaming at me? I do _not_ wanna see what this world would be like if you were ruling over it."

N growled. "EH?! You stupid little bitch!"

"Again, don't call me a bitch. We've gone over this already... I AM NOT A DOG."

"I hate you," my captor mumbled, and then he went to his emo-corner.

"I know! I seem to have that effect on people," I beamed. "NOW GROW YOUR FUCKING MUSHROOMS LIKE A GOOD EMO-CORNER PERSON!"

He looked back at me with fearful eyes, even though I was still in a cage. "Oh, and while you're being useful for once, get me out of this... This_ thing_."

"B-But you are my prisoner..."

"It sure as hell doesn't seem that way! I've been ordering you around for what, four hours? Five? Dude, you fail at being an evil mastermind."

N looked down, crestfallen, and slowly came out of the corner. "Alright... Fine. Here are the keys."

He tossed something through the bars, and I barely caught it. "Thank you,_ finally_, I can not be stuck within about three feet of space!" i reached around to where the keyhole was and inserted the key. With a gentle tug,the 'door' opened fairly easily.

"Now that I'm out of that, I'm just gonna, oh you know,_ knock you out and run away_." With that, I pulled out my gun that was given to me by Vash. I hit him in the back of the head with the item and watched as he slowly sank to the ground.

"Try and get me again, but only once you're worth my time," I whispered,and then jumped out of the cave entrance into the awaiting storm.

The weather was much worse than it was earlier. By much worse I mean there was lightning everywhere and intense winds. I was honestly concerned about the fact that a tree could probably fall on me at any moment.

_Hey, Inner... You there?_

**_What do you think, dipshit?!_**

_Nice to see- er... Hear- you too... _

**_Yeah, yeah, whatever. What was it you wanted?_**

_Oh, I was just wondering if you had any idea where we are. _

**_A forest, duh._**

_I CAN SEE THAT! I meant which country! _

_**Oh. Not a clue**__. _

_You were of absolutely no help, like usual._

**_Thank you!_**

_That's not a compliment..._

I looked around me to get a bearing for my surroundings, and pretty much all I could see were leafy masses all around. It was a lot of trees, and that was about it. I was going to have a difficult time getting out of here, that was for sure. Mainly because there was no path to follow.

* * *

**Yay! More stuff with the nations of the world!**

"Alright dudes, on three!" America whisper-shouted. "One... Two... SEVEN! LET'S GO!"

On his count, all of the countries at the meeting, save Japan, were running towards their target with ropes, chains, handcuffs, and an assortment of other restraints. Once they reached said target, with all of her might, Hungary swung her ever-present frying pan at the deranged Asian, knocking him out.

" Tie him up,_ aru_!"

"Indeed."

They all set to work on getting him so that he wouldn't even be able to move. after a few minutes of hard work, everyone was satisfied. And it was a good thing it had only taken them a few minutes, because that was all it took to have Kiku awakened one more.

He looked up at them and calmly asked, "Why am I tied up?"

"Ve! Nihon went crazy! He was acting like his head was about to pop off and give birth to an alien!" (most of you probably understood this reference. XD)

"I told you they exist, Iggy! I so called it!"

"You bloody git, they do not exist! The entire theory is impossible!"

During this whole fiasco, Japan was back to his silent self. That is, until he realized something.

"Where is Kassandra-_san_?"

"_Aiyaa_! We thought you knew! She was last with you!"

" Didn't I call together this meeting because I didn't know?"

All as one, the entire room was a chorus of "Oh"s.  
"I suppose that now we can actually work on finding the poor girl," England suggested. "I wonder if she found herself stuck in the rain..."

Japan stiffened. Or, at least, his body tried to. He was still tied up. "We are sending out search parties. NOW."

* * *

**TT^TT Guys, I am again, really sorry this took so long... I made you wait for 4 days and then gave a really short crap-chap. I AM A TERRIBLE HUMAN BEING!**


	24. Poor Japan!

**Alright guys, AGAIN, I am so sorry that FF jacked up and wouldn't post the chapter! But hopefully it's done being a retard and will let this one go through! :D**

**Italian Forevah- OMIGOSH, I am so sorry! I completely forgot your review! I'm a despicable human being! BAD YUMI, BAD! *bangs head repeatedly on a table***

**MistyLuck- I really want to design one now.. IT WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN!**

**TheAmericanNinja- N is actually one of my favorite parts to write! XD I love making him so wimpy! And the 'one, two, seven?' I do that a lot... That's where I came up with that! But because you are nice enough to have stuck with me on this, you are much more beautiful!**

**elysenjazz- HAH! I got it up today like I said I would! But holy shit, that was insanely LONG! But like long reviews! They make me feel special!**

**lolabird11 (Guest)- Aw, thank you! It really means a lot. I hope you'll continue to like this! I won't be sad if you don't though, it's total crap...**

**Mazgrl98- You're not awful, your chapters are always posted by the time you say you will have them! :)**

**DishonestLlama1- Better than me, I never know when I'm going to update... DX**

**Gaaralover2247- I USED THAT SONG FIRST! AND YOU ARE STILL MOR**E AWESOME THAN ME! *does a spazz-dance to try and convince you*

* * *

COUNTRIES FIRST! I DO WHAT I WANT!

All eyes were on Japan. "Also... Would you untie tie me please?" he asked shyly, not quite liking the feeling of being so useless.

"No way dude! What if you went on rampage again?! My babies are still afraid of you," America replied, cradling one of his ever present burgers.

Slowly, all throughout the room, nations were bodding their heads in agreement, crushing the Japanese's (is that proper grammar? Idk. XD) hopes to slip away in the organization of the parties. Sighing, Kiku decided to recon with his last hope: Greece. The two had been close for quite some time, but the only problem with them being so close was the female nations. They were persistent on creating detailed yaois of the friendly countries.

"Greece-san? Even you agree?" he tried to reason, but sadly, the cat-lover was taking a nap.

"We are terribly sorry, Japan, but we just cannot risk it. However, we shall comply to your request of search parties. Everyone, partner up! We're going to get Kassandra," England commanded, taking charge of the situation.

Most of the pairs were easy to predict, for Japan at least. Italy with Germany, Spain forcing Romano to go with him, Hungary unwillingly going with Prussia, France and England-the latter complaining the whole time- and many others were all that he could see. All nations with a buddy, all but himself. He got to stay there tied up like a dog. He didn't mind, the Asian just felt... Left out.

Shaking the only unbound part of his body, he tried to clear his head from the slightly pessimistic thoughts. He had better things to worry about. Kass.

* * *

KASS' POV

I had managed to find a small shelter in a hollow tree. Not the most comfortable place, but you work with what you get. At least it was keeping the rain out. Somewhat. It was still freezing, not to mention the fact that the rain was pounding almost painfully onto the ground.

Gritting my teeth, I decided making a run for it would be better sooner rather than later. I ducked out of my 'shelter' and began to frantically sprint in a random direction. After dodging flyaway twigs, branches, and assorted plant-like items falling from the sky, I found myself in some sort of clearing. The leaves over-head created a canopy if sorts, keeping most of the drenching rain out.

"Finally... I can try to figure out where I am," I said, thinking out loud. I checked the trees around me, hoping I would be able to recognize something, ANYTHING, but because I was a failure when I learned about plants, I was clueless. Shrugging it off, I decided to take a nap while I was still in a dry area.

I climbed up the trunk of the mass closest to me and found a nice crook between two branches, quickly nodding off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Because I love them, we are now going to visit Prussia and Hungary!

"I don't know how you convinced the awesome me to go with you," the Prussian huffed, crossing his arms.

His companion glared. "It's not my fault someone else dragged off Austria!"

"So? You could have picked someone else!"

"But you were the only other person I could find that I actually knew well enough!"

The two continued on like this for a while, bickering constantly as they walked, pausing the arguments to shout out "KASS!" every so often. Eventually, they found themselves slightly lost. They had not been paying any attention to where they were going.

"Hungary... The awesome me is blaming you! Kesesese!"

"How is it MY fault?!"

"_Frau_, it just is."

"I really hate you. So much that I could hit you with a frying pan."

Prussia stiffened. "Please not the pan! ANYTHING but the pan!"

The Hungarian smirked. "I like you better when you're not constantly blabbering about how awesome you are. Maybe I should threaten you more often..."

"H-hey! But wait a second..."

"Oh no," she sighed. "What now?"

"You admitted that I AM AWESOME!"

"You are such a little man-child..."


	25. I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CRAP-CHAP!

**So, if you didn't read my previous Author's Note, you should probably read it. It'll explain everything if I start acting like a giddy two-year-old. But, HERE IT IS! The latest chapter of 'Why Did You Have to Go and DIE on Me?'! Sorry it took so long to get up, family wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Vocaloids. If I did, I would jack everything up and make it crappy. **

* * *

Prussia was pouting. He was cold, wet and had been called 'unawesome' by his female companion. He was far too awesome to have to deal with that. "Have we found her yet?" he whined, for about the 7 millionth time.

"NO, Prussia, is Kass walking with us right now? If we had found her, _she would be._"

"Hmph. Entertain the awesome me."

"You're not awesome. And I'm not going to do anything for you. You forced me to come with you, why didn't you just go with Germany or something?"

"Because Italy went with him! And you agreed to come with me. You could have said no," he replied.

"Yeah, well, excuse me. This gave me a chance to hit you with a frying pan." Using said frying pan, Hungary smacked the Prussian unconscious and hoisted him onto her back. _Finally, some peace and quiet…_

What she failed to notice was that Gilbert had only been faking. "WHOO HOO, the awesome me got a free awesome piggy-back-ride!" he shouted, fist pumping.

"No. No. HELL. NO. Get off of me. "

"Kesese! Nope."

"You have GOT to be kidding me. Fuck everything. I will kill you."

"Not while I'm up here you won't!"

She glared at him and whispered in an ominous tone, "Oh really? You honestly believe that?"

"Yes. Yes I do," he said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I see how it is…"

Within a few moments, the violent Hungarian had Prussia on the ground and was mercilessly beating him with the pan. All she could think was 'that's right, bitches, I have the 'awesome' Prussia wailing at my feet. Beat that!'

* * *

KASS' POV

I woke up flailing around while shouting, "FLYING SHIT NIPPLES OF FUCK!"

Problem with waking up while flailing: I was in a tree. I fell OUT of the tree. Not fun.

Problem with waking up while screaming random words: you attract the attention of anyone nearby.

I was now on the soggy ground, with my ass hurting like hell. So, I did what I always do. I started shouting as many profanities that I could think of.

**_Again with the shouting? _**

_Hey, shut up! I'm not having a good day, alright?!_

**_Geez, who shoved a stick up your ass?_**

_The fucking ground, I did just fall from a tree, ya know!_

I stood up and noticed that it had finally stopped raining. I walked out of the clearing and continued on my survival journey to try to find people. Luckily, it didn't take long, mainly because I heard two familiar voices calling out my name.

"Elizaveta?! Gilbert?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

I was answered with sounds of running feet and a few toppling trees as they quickly ran towards the sound of my voice.

"Wait guys! Stop," I called, they were going to run me over if they didn't slow down. Sadly, they were unable to hear me and plowed straight into me, knocking all of us onto the ground.

"Really? Are you serious? This is my second time on the ground within twenty minutes!"

"Oh, sorry about that, Kass! It's the idiot Prussian's fault," Elizaveta replied, glaring at Gilbert.

"Hey! Don't look at the awesome me like that!"

"Um, guys?" I asked. "Can you maybe get off of me? It's a little hard to breathe…"

The two paid no attention to me and continued to bicker. I sighed, and then shouted as loud as I could, "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP AND GET YOUR FAT ASSES OFF OF ME?! I WILL FUCKING STAB YOU! I AM IN POSSESION OF A BELERUSSIAN KNIFE, AND I HAVE IT WITH ME!"

They looked at me with terrified eyes and scrambled to get off of my small frame. "Thank you very much," I laughed. "You two look funny right now." Thanks to my comment, my 'rescuers' finally took notice of how they were situated. Gilbert had ended up on top of Lizzy, and he was bound to get a pan to the face at any moment.

"Gah! Gil, you PERVERT!"

"I-I swear, it's not like that!" he desperately tried to convince her, all the while blushing madly.

'If you don't get the hell off of me I will go Hungarian-woman-ape-shit on your ass with a frying ban, BEYATCH!"

Sadly, Gilbert didn't move fast enough, so now he was once again being carried by his attacker as we trekked back to wherever they had come from. The air was pretty tense between Liz and I, so I decided to do what any person would do. I broke out into song.

"I don't know if I'm a boy, I don't know if I'm a girl. I don't know when I was I born, I don't know who's my mother," I started out softly. "I don't know when I got alone, I don't know how I got mad, I don't know how I got mad, I don't think I should get back." I started to get a little louder with each word, so by now I was practically belting out the song. "Tell me now that you really like the show! Tell me now that you really want to get high! Tell me now, that you really like my style, oh! Tell now that you are to commit a crime!" After that, I kind of stopped singing, mainly because my awful screeching sounds had woken up Gilbert, and now he and Elizaveta were staring at me.

"Heh heh… Don't stare at me… You're acting like Berwald during his interview," I said nervously.

"But Kass! You have a beautiful voice, one that would challenge even Rome," Elizaveta blurted out.

"Again with the fucking countries! Why, goddammit, WHY?!"

* * *

SOMEWHERE FAR, FAR AWAY, HELL KNOWS WHERE...

Everyone's favorite grandpa, Roman Empire, was sneezing. He also had the unnatural desire to sing to his grandson Italy. Sadly, he couldn't find his magical boat that always took him to the island or his female companions that came with him. "Oh well," he laughed. "I'll just go BEEP with some BEEP on the stairs! Yeah, we can all so the BEEP-"

**WE ARE SORRY TO INFORM YOU THAT THIS SCENE HAS BEEN REMOVED DUE TO EXPLICIT CONTENT FROM ROME. PLEASE CONTINUE ON WITH THE REGULAR STORY.**

* * *

BACK TO KASS!

We were FINALLY at Kiku's house, and I was tired. All I wanted to do was curl up in a corner and sleep for 20 years. At least, I did, until I noticed the owner of the house tied up on the floor.

"Um, guys? WHY THE HELL IS KIKU ON THE GROUND?!"

"Oh, that's easy, _frau, _he went on a rampage when you disappeared, so we all tied him up! Kesese, it was fun. We all got to attack him!"

"Okay?" I was confused. Kiku? Rampage? The two just didn't go together.

"Kassandra-san, can you untie me?" I heard an all-too-familiar voice ask.

"Don't do it, man! He'll smack all your burgers to the ground!" A window broke and in crashed a hyper ball of American craziness dragging a barely visible Canadian behind him.

"Alfred. Shut up. Everyone here hates your voice," I politely stated.

"Y-yes, you are quite l-loud…"

"AND MATTHEW! Stop stuttering! People might pay more attention to you that way!"

"B-but… I don't know h-how to s-stop, Kass," he timidly answered.

"Ah, oh well. It makes you sound adorable anyways," I smiled.

This made him blush and awkwardly shuffle his feet around.

"But anyways, I'm going to untie the Japanese man on the floor, and there's nothing any of you can do about it, 'kay? 'Kay," I answered myself.

"BUT HE'LL KILL ALL MY BABIES!" Alfred wailed.

"Bro, calm your face. I won't let him hurt them."

"R-really?" he sniffled.

"Yes. NOW TIME TO USE A KNIFE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I awesomely kicked off my shoe and grabbed my knife, now named Mishka (yes, I did name my knife, you got a problem with that?!), and began to violently saw at the ropes confining Kiku. He was freaking out the entire time screaming something about how I was going to cut him and that he would bleed to death. This I ignored.

"There we go! Done! Now you can move!"

"E-er, _arigato_, Kasssandra-san…"

"Geez, Kiku! How many times do I have to tell you?! JUST CALL ME KASS!"

* * *

**AAAND… DONE! So guys, GUESS WHAT?! 'WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DIE ON ME?' HAS HAD OVER 5,000 VIEWS! WHOO-HOO! *Has a dance party* See you all again at the next chapter guys! Stay beautiful out there, you are all the best people in the word!**


	26. It Was Just a Dream Or Was It?

I was walking over a bridge. That is, until it broke, sending my helpless body plummeting towards the seemingly non-existent ground. It was almost like it was in slow-motion, nothing was going at the right speed. Or so it seemed. I wasn't afraid, or even screaming for that matter, I felt... At peace.

Looking around, at the crumbling rock walls, the deep chasm below me, the sky filled with an inky black color, it all seemed trance-like. Like a dream. Watching the tiny pieces of gravel and debris racing each other down the steep walls, seeing my flailing arms in front of my face and splinters of wood scattered throughout the air, it couldn't possibly be real. How could it, for there was nothing i had seen in reality like this.

Jerking me out of my free-falling, some kind of strength was holding the bridge suspended, locking my body in its midair position as well. Furrowing my brow, I glared at whatever was supporting the structure. I didn't want to be frozen in time like this.

I wanted to move.

Forcing myself to move, no matter how painful it was, I had to be in motion. The undisturbed silence wouldn't cut it either, I needed some form of entertainment.

At long last able to freely control my movements, I jumped over the edge of the rickety bridge. I had planned to just let myself fall until I ended up somewhere, however, something was holding me back. I hastily looked over my shoulder to get a glimpse of whoever, or whatever, was the cause of this, only to find myself face to face with a mountain of dark, glossy feathers.

"What... What is this? I have... Wings?"

One of them had gotten caught on a loose plank, yet somehow I hadn't noticed any sort of discomfort. Tugging it free, I went for my jump again, only to have a marvelous thought.

What if I could learn to fly?

Experimentally, I tried to get some kind of reaction from them by using the normal method of moving muscles. I got a twitch, then a flap; before I knew it, I was creating gusts of wind just by using my newly found limbs.

Finally, I could jump. I barreled towards whatever ground there was. Unfurling the onyx-colored masses on my back, I used them to rocket up. Breathlessly, I stared awestruck at everything beneath me. It was, in a single word, beautiful. Rolling hillsides, evergreen forests, rushing rivers, clear springs and so much more was lain out before me.

I gave a shout of joy, and dropped myself onto the lush grass. Falling to the ground, I sat there splayed out, just staring at the sky.

Until I saw a shadow.

That shadow got closer and closer. Then, I saw a face.

"N?! What are you doing here?! Get away from me!" I yelled, scrambling to get away from my deceased brother's look-alike.

Laughing, he asked, "Why are you running from me, Kass?"

"Why WOULDN'T I run from you, ya creep?!"

"Creep? It's just me, your big bro!"

I gasped. It couldn't be true. "C-Clay?"

"Yep. Clay. That IS my name, kiddo."

Slowly, I stood up from my position on the ground and walked towards him. "You... You bastard! How could you leave me like this?! Do you know what they did to me?! Our goddamn 'parents' tried to throw me out of that house so many times! I only got out of rotting in the streets by hiding all the time! Don't you know how miserable I was?!" I had been punching him with every word, desperately hoping it inflicted some kind of damage.

Clay just stood there and took it. "I know. I know... It wasn't my fault, though. It was the Morning's."

"DON'T GIVE ME LIES, YOU-" I was cut off by a pair of strong arms clutching me towards my elder sibling.

"I'm sorry..."

I could feel something dripping down onto the top of my head; I looked up to see Clay crying. Silently, I returned the embrace.

"Just... Let me explain everything."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Let's start from the beginning, or rather, the Prophecy of Old. It speaks of a legendary heroine that can save this corrupt world, darkened by greed, lust, envy, gluttony, anger, pride and laziness. She is told to be a powerful warrior who is skilled in many forms of combat, and it is only she that can keep the evil at bay. Her task? To destroy the core of all things bad, the Kletheon." After this, he paused, and took a deep breath. "That heroine... Is you."

"I've heard that I was the 'Light Bringer' from N, but he never told me anything else..."

"You keep mentioning this 'N.' Who is he?"

"Heh. You finish explaining first."

"There's the sister I know," he smiled.

"Next," Clay began, "is the Morning of the Dawning. It's an organization that has its sights set on world domination. They are fairly close to achieving their goal, but they have one thing in their way. You. They managed to get themselves into my brain and had me commit suicide. They knew that to get to you, they'd have to go through me first."

"I KNEW it wasn't an accident... So, you purposely stepped in front of that car?"

"Sadly, yes... It's true. Now then, I have a lot more to explain. I'll start with the Knights for now."

"You already started," I grumbled, but then asked, "Knights? Like... Knights in shining armor?"

"No! I am, well... Was, a member of the Knights of the Rising Twilight. It countered the Morning."

I gave a light chuckle. "So that's where you were all the time..."

"Kassandra," he said sternly, "this is no laughing matter. You could be killed at any time. The Morning has people in places everywhere."

"If I died... I would finally be with you again..."

"No. You, of all people, need to stay alive-"

"WHY?! Because I'm an important piece in some stupid game?! Don't you care about how I feel about this?! I don't WANT to be a part of this fairy tale! I want... I want..." I mumbled the last part to myself, not wanting Clay to know.

"What is it you want?"

I shook my head, he would have to learn how badly his leaving had hurt me.

"Tell me! I promise I can try as hard as I can to get it to you from up here! So, please. What do you want?" he persisted.

"I... I want to die. I truly do. I'm tired of all this, tired of life..."

"Kass... "

"Just... Please. Let me... Let me out of here. I don't want to stay in this place," I whispered.

"... As soon as I explain a few last things."

"I don't want to know. I'm done with all this crazy talk about prophecies, organizations and this 'key...' All I want is to live a semi-normal life. It's already too fucked up to be completely regular, so I'll have to settle for as much boring I can get, right?"

"This stuff is important for your survival, and-"

"NO! STOP IT! GET OUT IF MY HEAD! YOU'RE DEAD, HOW ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!" I screamed, pushing him away from me. My sanity was at its limit, I couldn't stand it anymore. First, wings, then, Clay showing up.

He sighed, and then snapped his fingers. That was all I saw before my vision went dark.

* * *

**OH MY GOD, GUYS, I SUCK! I LIED! I'M TERRIBLE! I DON'T DESERVE READERS THAT STILL STICK WITH ME AFTER I DO STUFF LIKE THIS! AND THEN O LIED AGAIN! I SAID IT WOULD BE FUNNY, BUT INSTEAD IT WAS SERIOUS AMD BORING! I AM A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING!**

***Clears throat* ... The main reason this took so long is because after the concert, I was a bit (okay, A LOT) happy-high. Also because my family has been doing more stuff with me than they usually do. They don't exactly know that I write fanfiction, or what it even IS, so they don't know that they're taking me away from what I love. Writing for you guys. I know I'm not the best, but apparently it makes ya happy! SO CONTINUE I SHALL! :D **

**But before I end this chapter, I wanted tell you that I'm gonna work on rewriting old chapters (lets be honest here... they were awful as fuck), as well as continuing my *coughTERRIBLEcough* other Fic, A New Hope. DON'T YOU DARE READ IT UNTIL I FIX IT! And lastly, (OH MY GOD THIS IS A LOND A/N) should Kass' wings only be a part of her 'dream?' Or a part of reality? Leave a review or PM to let me know! **


	27. Okay

**Okay guys. I suck. I just wanna let you all know... I' not happy with the way this is turning out. I'm not abandoning this, I love Kassandra too much, but it is on temporary hiatus (****_What, like it wasn't already?! _****SHUT UP, INNER! D:) while I try to fix this mess. Please, just give me a little time... I owe all of you so much for putting up with my constant procrastinating, it means so much. And... If you DO decide to abandon me... I don't mind. After all, I probably deserve it. I'm working on rewrites now, I've got the first two up and you can go see what TINY changes i made if you want. Well... Bye for now! I'll be able to PM at almost all times and I'll be reading all of your fics! HAPPEH WRITING! :D**

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

**TheAmericanNinja, for sticking with me from the very beginning and being an epic internet-buddy.**

**Gaaralover2247, for offering advice and letting me rant to you countless times.**

**The Kazekage of Suna, for inspiring me to write. **

**Mazgrl98, for being another great inspirer.**

**MistyLuck, for being an awesome friend.**

**InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47, for being so relateable and letting me write a song with you.**

**AlienDude2, for being so insanely awesome and helping me through one of the most difficult experiences I've had yet.**

**And finally, Princeofgehenna, for convincing me to get off my lazy ass and do something about the mess I've created. **

* * *

**I would put EVERY SINGLE ONE of you on here, but I doubt anyone would wanna sit through that... Just know... I love all of you guys so incredibly much. **

** ~ Yumi**


	28. Hi there!

**So, guess who's back? That's right! ME! Anyways, onto the important stuff. I posted as a NEW STORY, because, as you all know, I have started over. I decided to put it there because I know a few of you like this one, and I wanted to make sure you'd still have access to it. So yeah... Check out the new one! It may or may not be better, it's only about 800 words of so, but I like it more than this one. I'll (hopefully) update again soon, I've already started working on the 2nd chapter. Peace out, guys. have a nice day/night/afternoon etc., and I'll be waiting at the beginning of the new and somewhat improved WDHGM! :D**

** ~Yumi**


End file.
